


The Firebrand Campaign

by LatinoGamer123



Series: Forevermore [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: #BLACKLIVESMATTER, A bisexual Afro-Latina knight, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Gore, Hair, Knights - Freeform, Lots of it, Medieval/Fantasy, Racism, Rebellion, Representation, Sexuality, Strong Women Of Color, backstabbing, battles, just as a note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinoGamer123/pseuds/LatinoGamer123
Summary: Duty. Loyalty. Responsibility.In times of war, conflict, and oppression, it is simple words like these that can be the very difference between victory and defeat. But, what if those that demand them are the very same people that are inciting said oppression against one’s own?Near a year prior, a Prince was abducted, and a rebellion was ignited, and instead of rebuilding the damaged peace within the Kingdom of Ravarra, their Queen sought vengeance against those who would dare question her rule, and ordered her minions to invade their lands, with no sense of remorse for the innocents that would be harmed in the process.But, those innocents have finally had enough. Resistance is reborn and ready to defend the people from the Reyes Royalists in the form of the Northern Rebellion.And, one such in particular is given the opportunity of a lifetime—a knight from the Bosque Oscuro with a background full of heartbreak and resilience, who is called upon to join an elite military band.The following events of this rebel’s service oversee a shattering betrayal, more heartbreak and resilience, love, and an extensive hunt that would one day become known to the chroniclers as the Firebrand Campaign.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Forevermore [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/930183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Operation Blood Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I think I chose the perfect timing to post this! 
> 
> Not only is it Bisexual Awareness Week, but Me Gusta by Anitta, Cardi B, and Myke Towers just dropped, which has a notable moment of Afro-Latina pride in it! :) (It’s also just generally a REALLY good song, 100% recommend it XP)
> 
> So on that note, welcome to my very hyped-up ‘Black representation’ story! 
> 
> And yeah that’s right, it ALSO takes place from the POV of the ‘antagonists’ faction! A story from the perspective of the ‘villains’! 
> 
> Well they sure aren’t the villains of THIS story XD And after reading this, I hope I can get u to not consider them villains at all! (Still probably antagonists tho XP)
> 
> After reading this story, I hope I can open ur eyes to a lot of things, not least of which include racism and perspectives from the opposite side of a topic. And also some bisexual shit sprinkled in, cuz why tf not?? XDD
> 
> And yes... I know this ONE chapter is long enough to be it’s own novella >.> I’ve completely given up on sticking to a word limit XD
> 
> Little vocabulary for you to know: ‘colorist’ = ‘racist’ in this series
> 
> Also side note: this story is tagged Underage cuz of some background stuff that’s gonna happen, but our protagonist here is around 18, so it’s not tagged cuz of her, just so u know XP
> 
> So without further ado, I hope you enjoy my story about a bisexual Afro-Latina knight! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

“Duty. Loyalty. Responsibility. These are the key tenets that are seared into the hearts of any who seek to become the defenders of this realm. Warriors of this Kingdom. Knights of Ravarra. And, that is what you will be. That is what I will make you be. That is what I will forge the lot of you into, even if I have to beat the spirit into each of you with my bare knuckles.”

Carmen stood at attention, back straight and hands folded tightly behind her, with her brothers standing at her sides as their mother paced in front of them. 

“Today is the day that it finally begins. Today, my children, is the day that I take you three as my squires, to train you from now until completion in the arts of knighthood,” she pounded her chest, “I may be retired now, but your old veteran of a mother didn’t make commander for nothing. I saw many a historic battle during the war, all the way up to and past the Siege of Leon, where the savages took your father from us.”

Carmen and her brothers maintained their composures as the reminder was recounted. The reminder of the man that none of them remembered, taken from them by a foul betrayal. 

Mother unsheathed one of the long foreign daggers from her belt. Her most prized possessions. The twin blades that had been plucked from the corpse of Father’s killer. 

“Today is the day that you begin to honor his sacrifice,” she pointed the blade at each of them, “By his memory, I will see to it that you will become the strongest, the fiercest, the boldest, the most stalwart warriors that the Bosque Oscuro has ever seen.”

She glared as she flipped the dagger to hold the blade, pointing the hilt at them. 

“That’s going to be a challenge for a couple of you in particular,” she gestured to Carmen’s brothers without subtlety, “You two boys have a lot to learn if you are ever to become worthy of your legacy. You are soft. Feeble. Servile. Servility is for cocksuckers and cuntlickers doomed for eternity to never rise from that weak, submissive state.”

Carmen could practically sense her brothers’s respective annoyance and embarrassment at Mother’s scolding. 

Mother pointed the hilt at her, “Now, your sister. You both could learn a thing or two from her. Attentive. Ardent. Strong-willed. A true paragon of spirit,” she nodded, “This is what I expect of all of you. Not the lazing passivity that you two radiate, but the epitome of what it means to strive for true power.”

Carmen felt a surge of pride that she willed herself to contain. 

Too much pride was the pathway to arrogance, and arrogance was the path of the weak. 

Mother paced again, “You all have much to learn that I can and will teach you. And, I’d say it’s about time too. The extent of your naïveté is becoming clearer and clearer by the second....”

She poked Carmen’s older brother with the hilt. 

“Stand up straighter. Straighter! Better. Work on that. Slouching is the stance of the meek.”

She paced over and ran the hilt through Carmen’s midnight-black curls. 

“The last thing you want is for these to fall in your face during a fight. Tie your hair back, if you want to even stand a chance of survival. It won’t be easy with hair like yours, but I will teach you how.”

She paced over and bonked the hilt over Carmen’s younger brother’s head. 

“Fix your posture, boy! You look like a whore! And, that pettish face of yours isn’t going to do you any favors on the battlefield!”

She paced back to the middle and looked over all of them. 

“This is going to be a long journey for all of us, and by God’s Grace, I can promise you that it won’t be easy, but I will boot you all into shape if it’s the last thing I do... UNDERSTOOD!!!??”

“YES, COMMANDER!!!” Carmen and her brothers saluted. 

“Good.”

She flipped the dagger back and sheathed it at her belt. 

“Now then, let us begin. FORM UP!!!”

***

Carmen stared down at the twin daggers that lay in her hands. 

She watched the carvings that traveled across the hilts. The patterns ingrained into the blades. The way they caught the shine of the light with every slight movement. 

These blades had seen so much bloodshed. At the hands of the Duarte savages. At the hands of Mother. 

At the hands of Carmen. 

So much history had been seen in these blades. Watched, and even carved out by them personally. The savages had seen to it. Mother had seen to it. 

Carmen had seen to it. 

And, Carmen would see to it. 

Because, she had a mission now. 

A mission for blood... 

KNOCK KNOCK

Carmen shut her eyes and sighed as the driver rapped on the wagon’s divider. She nodded to herself, and sheathed the daggers at either side of her belt. Then, she retrieved her bag of supplies. 

She emptied the essentials onto her lap. A small, handheld looking glass, a brush, a flask of water, a tiny jar of cacao oil, and of course, a hair tie. 

She placed everything else to the side, centering the looking glass in her lap, so that she could clearly see herself. 

She gathered up all of her kinky curls until she held it all back firmly in her hand, and reached over for the flask. 

Popping it open with her fingers, she held one finger over the opening, leaving just the edge open, and held it over her head, dripping water over the hair that wasn’t held back. 

Once she was done with that, she put the flask down and flattened down the hair on top of her head as best as she could. Then, she picked up the hair tie, tying her curls back tightly. 

She could have stopped there if she really wanted to. But, she knew that if she did, she would just look like a mess. So, she moved onto the next step. 

She looked down at herself in the looking glass, made sure her hair was as flattened as she could make it with her hand alone, and then retrieved the cacao oil. 

Opening it, she took just a dash of it onto her fingers, and proceeded to rub it into her hair. 

She slicked it back as much as she could, getting it much flatter than she ever could have by hand. Then, she picked up her brush for the finishing touch, fixing up everything that was left. 

After she was done, she redid her hair tie so that it was tight again, and then reached back to the puff of curls at the back of her head, tugging them further through the tie and fixing them up, making them look like a clean, puffy tail of kinky curls. 

Now, she was ready. 

She cleaned up her stuff, and waited until the wagon came to a stop. 

CREAK

Small light poured in as the ramp-door was pulled down, and Carmen stood up and exited the wagon, entering the war camp. 

She saluted the driver, and went on her way. Knights were scattered all around her, shouting orders and doing tasks. To her left, a class of squires was running exercises under a commander’s instruction. To her right, magic users practiced with each other on battlefield spells and rituals. And to her back, she could hear the sounds of a mass execution. 

This was her life now. No more practice, no more training. This was where she would establish herself as a warrior in her own right. 

A warrior of the Northern Rebellion. 

She spotted her destination, a tent at the far end of camp, guarded by a lone knight. 

The knight was a scarred adult woman, cuts traveling all across her face, with short black hair and one striking green eye, the other covered with an eyepatch. 

Carmen approached and saluted her. She saluted back, and pulled back the tent’s flap for them to enter. 

Inside, there were three more knights, all men, surrounding a table scattered with maps, papers, and posters. 

One of the men looked up as they entered, middle-aged with brown hair and a mustache, wearing the attire of a knight commander. 

Commander Tavares. 

“Ah,” he greeted as he came around the table toward her, “Dame. I am pleased to see that you have arrived unscathed. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

“Commander,” Carmen saluted, “The pleasure is all mine.”

“At ease,” he saluted back, then turned to the others, “Knights, allow me to introduce you to Dame Carmen, the newest member of our band. Welcome, Dame Carmen.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Carmen nodded. 

He nodded back, “As you know, I am Commander Tavares, the leader of this band,” he gestured to the woman, “This is Dame Irina, my right hand, who specializes in tactical infiltrations and creative assassinations.”

“Dame,” Dame Irina saluted, and Carmen saluted back. 

Commander Tavares gestured to one of the other men, “This is Sir Abelardo, who serves as our master of heavy assault.”

Sir Abelardo was a tall and thick-muscled man with a shaved head, blue eyes, and a long scar going down his left cheek. 

“Pleasure,” Sir Abelardo nodded, “I’m the resident bone-snapper. If ya need a diversion, or just someone’s head smashed in, I’m your guy.”

Carmen raised her eyebrows, “I see. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“At your service whenever ya need it,” he smiled. 

Commander Tavares gestured to the last man, “And, this is Sir Dagoberto, the band’s master strategist.”

Sir Dagoberto was a pale man who looked like he didn’t get much sun—hardly uncommon in the Bosque Oscuro—with simple dark hair and brown eyes. 

“I’m also quite keen at studying enemy tactics and discerning their movements before they can make them,” he waved dismissively, “Not to brag or anything.”

“Show off,” Sir Abelardo snorted. Sir Dagoberto gave him a side-eye. 

“And, our last band member is out on a scouting mission,” Commander Tavares stated, “Hopefully you’ll get the chance to meet her soon. But for now, this is us.”

He smiled at her, came forward, and extended a hand. 

“Dame Carmen, welcome to the Firebrands.”

The Firebrands. 

One of the most elite bands of knights that the Bosque Oscuro—and Ravarra as a whole—had ever seen. 

And now, she was one of them. 

Carmen shook his hand, “Thank you, Commander. And, thank all of you for having me. I hope I’ll be able live up to all of your expectations.”

“We’ll see,” Dame Irina stated simply. 

“I have no doubt that you will,” Commander Tavares stated. 

Then, his expression fell, and he looked to the ground. 

“I was saddened to hear of Commander Idalia’s passing,” he told her, “Your mother was a good woman. A true heroine.”

“She was,” Carmen agreed curtly, “And, I will see to it that her last act in training me wasn’t in vain.”

She willed the emotions welling up inside her to stay down, and keep her composure. 

“I am more than certain that you will do her legacy proud,” Commander Tavares assured her. He turned back and beckoned her over to the crowded table, “Now, let us fill you in. Dagoberto, if you will?”

He nodded, and pointed down to a map organized with wooden figurines, “Rebellion High Command has tasked us with exterminating the separatist movement present in this area,” he circled with his finger, “where we are now. Normally, a few scattered dissenters would be an issue easily dealt with by common knights,” he moved over and pointed at a poster, “But, these particular separatists are very organized and very slippery. They are led by this man, who—.”

“Name’s Osvaldo,” Sir Abelardo jumped in, “A convict. Dangerous one. He was one of a number of escapers when the Del Fuego dungeon was partially destroyed last year during the breakout of the Reyes Prince.”

“I was getting to that...”

“Took too long,” Sir Abelardo smiled smugly. 

Carmen looked down at the man drawn on the poster. Skinny, bald, patchy facial hair, and wild-eyed. “Why would the separatists choose to follow a man like that?”

“They like what he says,” Sir Abelardo explained, “A nut, he may be, but he sure knows how to tell people what they want to hear.”

Carmen crossed her arms. It was suspicious. However strong with his words he was, it surely wasn’t a secret to his followers that he was a dangerous convict. That wasn’t a good image for their movement at all. And, they were too organized to be stupid... 

“Is it at all possible that these separatists are being supported from the shadows by the Royalists?”

There hadn’t been a raid from the Reyes-loyal regions in months. Perhaps this was a new tactic of theirs, trying to tear them apart from within. Carmen wouldn’t put it past the Reyes Royalists. The raids alone were evidence enough that the pawns of the Reyes Queen were all cowards who were too afraid of their own shadows to start a real war. 

“There is no evidence of that,” Dame Irina countered. 

“She’s right,” Commander Tavares agreed, “While anything is possible, we have seen nothing that would lead us to believe that they operate with outside support. We can only assume that they are working alone.”

Huh. 

Odd... 

Commander Tavares pointed out on the map, “Osvaldo is operating out of this structure here, an abandoned holdfast of House Molina. The separatists have it under heavy guard, too heavy for a full assault as of yet. But, with the strategy that Dagoberto has plotted out, we may be able to—.”

“Commander,” a new feminine voice called, “Fausta just signaled. She’s ready for reinforcement.”

Carmen turned around to see the source of this new voice. 

And, her eyes locked onto a pair of bright, brown ones. 

A girl her age stood at the entrance of the tent, bronze skin, dark hair tied back in a straight tail, wearing the armor of a commander. 

“Ah, good,” Commander Tavares stated, “Dame Carmen, I have one more introduction for you. This is Commander Fiona. She leads the banner knights of House Robles in this camp. We are coordinating with her for our efforts against the separatists. Commander, this is the newest of the Firebrands, Dame Carmen.”

Carmen saluted her. 

Commander Fiona looked her over from top to bottom before saluting back. 

“Hmm. Dame Carmen. So, you’re the lauded veteran’s daughter.”

She walked up to her, getting in her space, and started to circle her. 

“Mhm. Scarless skin. Clean hair. And, shiny new armor,” she knocked on Carmen’s shoulder-plate, “Pretty... but tame.”

She stopped in front of her again, looking her straight in the eye. 

“I’ve heard many stories of the great Commander Idalia, cutting down Imperial savages by the dozen,” she tilted her head, “But, you look more fit for cutting bread than bodies.”

“I have cut my fair share of bodies, Commander,” Carmen told her, “Some were even human.”

Carmen caught the hint of a smile on Commander Fiona’s face. 

“A girl with ovaries. Good...”

She started to circle her again. 

“I too have cut my fair share of bodies. Human bodies. I was trained directly under the banner to do just that. And, I am among the best. As my rank despite my age should make obvious.”

She stopped directly in front of her again. 

“I will be the judge of how well you have been trained. Your mother may have been legendary, but you and your shiny armor have a long way to go before you even come close to impressing me. If you’ve got half the ovaries you present in your speech, you would be wise not to fuck up your very first assignment for your band, and for this Rebellion.”

Commander Fiona walked up to Carmen, bright eyes glaring into hers, until their faces were mere inches apart. 

“Do I make myself clear, Dame?”

“Crystal, Commander.”

“Good.”

She stepped back, leaving Carmen only with the effects of her intense confrontation. 

“Splendid,” Commander Tavares spoke up, “And, that is an excellent lead-up to our first task for you.”

He beckoned her back to the table, and pointed down to a spot on the map. 

“The last member of our band that you have yet to meet has just signaled that she is ready for reinforcement, in this area right here,” he tapped, “Dame, I am sending you as her backup. I believe it will be a good test of your skill,” he nodded, “You’ll know her when you see her. Her name is Dame Fausta, the band’s magic user. Once you both return, we shall fill you in on the rest of the plan. Good luck, Dame Carmen. Dismissed.”

Carmen saluted, and turned to leave. 

Before she could go, Commander Fiona walked up to her again, standing directly next to her, breathe hitting her ear. 

“Don’t fuck this up, shiny.”

***

Carmen dismounted once she reached the outskirts of the area. 

Ahead through the bushes, she could see the outlines of a small encampment. Definitely not one of the Rebellion’s. 

She crept up to the bushes as quietly as possible, peering over to get a closer look. 

Indeed, sure enough. The encampment that was set up was too rushed and rudimentary to belong to Rebellion forces. Small tents and crates were scattered everywhere with no visible pattern to them. This was definitely the work of the separatists... 

...But, where were the separatists? 

Whinny

Carmen turned at the horse’s sudden outburst. He started to shake, jumping and jittering about in place. 

“Hey,” she rushed back over, “Hey, easy, boy,” she shushed, patting his mane, “Easy. What’s the matter? Do you hear something?”

“You could say that.”

Carmen froze. 

The horse started jumping again, even jitterier this time. Carmen turned and looked over her shoulder... 

...And, saw a large group of people approaching her. 

“Hello there,” the man at their head smiled sinisterly. 

Carmen sighed. She turned back to the horse, “Run,” and she slapped his backside. The horse gave an exclamatory whinny before taking off in the opposite direction. 

Almost immediately, Carmen was surrounded by separatists. 

Stupid. She was so fucking stupid. If she hadn’t let her guard down... Damnit! 

She could practically hear Mother’s scolding ringing in her ears... 

Oh well, there was no point in fretting over it now. 

She looked around, getting a good sense of what she was up against. 

Their armor was as rudimentary as their encampment had implied. Good. That would work well in her favor. 

But unfortunately, the weapons they carried seemed pretty decent. Shining metals. Freshly-polished swords and arrows so sharp that the tips gleamed when the light hit them. Definitely not something they should have possessed with the resources they had... 

In that moment, Carmen remembered the camp’s scattered crates... 

“Well, well,” the man in the lead looked her up and down, “What do we have here?”

Carmen stood perfectly still as the separatists circled her like vultures to a dying animal. 

“Hm,” one woman nodded, “Don’t see many of her types around here.”

“Maybe she’s lost,” another put in. 

“Where are you from, sweetheart?” The man asked. 

Carmen held her head up high, “I am from the Bosque army. And, I am called, ‘Dame,’ not, ‘sweetheart.’”

Another man chuckled, “Sassy. Of course. What more would you expect from her kind?”

“My, ‘kind...?’”

“Where are you really from,” the leading man repeated, “sweetheart?”

Ohh... 

Her, ‘kind.’

Carmen held his gaze, “I assure you, sir, I am from right here in the Bosque Oscuro, born and raised.”

“Hah,” one of the women laughed dryly, “I highly doubt that.”

The man gave her a humorless smile, “Now, why would someone like you live somewhere like here, girl?”

“It is in my blood,” Carmen told him, “My families have lived in this region for a thousand generations.”

“Liar!” Someone spat. 

“This is a northern region, little girl,” the man sneered at the last part, “You’ll have to forgive us if we have a hard time believing that someone like you could possibly live here.”

“Not many do,” she admitted, “But, more than you know. We do exist here, we have existed here, and we will continue to exist here long after you.”

“You’re not listening... sweetheart,” he sneered again, “Whether you live here or not, you most certainly do not belong here...”

He lifted his gleaming sword, pointing it straight at her face. 

“...Easterner!”

Carmen bit her lip, forcing herself to ignore the way he spoke that word, using it as if it were a colorist slur. 

This was far from the first time in her life that Carmen had experienced prejudice, as a girl looking like her, living in the light-skinned and straight-haired north. 

But, what she said was true. Both of her families had lived in this region for as long as the Kingdom of Ravarra had existed. 

Her father had apparently practically looked like one of the people surrounding her now. He’d had eastern blood in him, but just slightly over half of his bloodline was from the far northwest, giving him olive skin, turquoise eyes, a face with traits that were passable for both northern and eastern, and brown hair that was naturally curly in a way that made his eastern descent clear, but that was also easy enough to manage so that, when wetted and oiled properly, it could look shaggy and wavy, so that it passed as any other northerner’s hair. 

Her mother had been almost entirely of eastern ancestry, with dark skin, coily, black hair, brown eyes, and an eastern face, a descendant of the tiny minority of Selvaran slaves who had been traded to the northern Kingdom of Rafuego, and who had chosen to remain in the north instead of returning to the east or migrating to the south after the Unificación and the abolition of slavery. 

Carmen’s brothers had inherited nearly all of their traits from their father, including his face, and his easy-to-manage hair, which Mother had taught them to wear exactly like he had, to make going about their daily lives in this northern region easier. 

But, Carmen had inherited mixed traits from both of her parents. She had darkish skin, kinky-curly hair, and a primarily-eastern face. The only clear trait that she had inherited from Father was his turquoise eyes, something that neither of her brothers possessed. 

She had learned a long time ago never to hate the color of her skin or the texture of her hair, but there would always be a part of her that envied how simple it was for her brothers to wet and oil their hair, and be able to walk down the road without earning a second glance. 

It was a horrible truth, but a truth all the same. 

The darker the skin, and the kinkier the hair, the less possible it was for someone like Carmen to feel at home in her own home. 

“Let’s send this eastern bitch back to where she came from!” One woman threatened, “In pieces!”

Carmen closed her eyes and took a deep breath, just like Mother had taught her, letting the fire inside her cool, and releasing the ball that her fist had instinctively made. 

She opened her eyes and looked the leading man straight in the face... 

...

...

...

...And then, she slowly reached up to the sides of her belt. 

Her hands wrapped around the hilts of her daggers, and she slowly pulled them from the sheaths. 

She held them tightly, upside down, hilts pointing up and blades pointing down in the reverse grip, her style of choice. 

She widened her legs, finding her footing, and lifted the blades into position, making her defensive stance. 

“...Try me.”

Everyone stood perfectly still. It was quiet. Like the whole forest had completely froze, waiting to see what would happen... 

...And then, the man raised his sword to strike. 

“RAGH!!!”

He rushed at her, and Carmen jumped into position. 

She pressed the blades flat against the undersides of her armored wrists, and made a defensive wall with her arms just before the sword came down. 

CLANG

Carmen stood firm against the heavier blade’s impact, refusing to give up any ground. 

The man pulled his sword back, and Carmen stood in defense again, ready for his next move. 

He grunted, raising his sword again, and this time, examining the path he would swing his blade in, Carmen merely dodged and jumped out of the way. 

Carmen repeated the process several more times, dodging and blocking with every swing, until she saw her opening. 

The man swung a hard arc across, and Carmen dodged low, swinging a leg out to kick his exposed shin. 

“UCK—!”

He stumbled. 

Right into Carmen’s range. 

SLASH

She blinked as a thick drop of fresh, warm blood splattered onto her face. 

The man gurgled, dropping his sword and holding his hands up to his leaking neck, before collapsing onto the ground a few seconds later. 

Carmen raised her bloodied blades up again, “Who’s next!?”

After they visibly processed the initial shock, two more ran screaming at her. 

Carmen jumped into the air, blocking one’s swing with her daggers while simultaneously kicking the other in the stomach. She slashed out with one dagger, slicing open one’s neck, before running at the other woman and jumping again, driving a blade down into her eye. 

FLINK

Carmen heard it before she saw it, and ducked low, watching as an arrow flew right over her face. 

She retrieved her blade from the one woman’s eye, turned to the culprit, and flung her offhand dagger. 

CRUNCH

The crossbowman stood perfectly still as the blade was embedded into his forehead, then collapsed a few seconds later. 

And then, everyone came for her. 

Short a blade, Carmen resorted to dodging primarily, only blocking with her single dagger when she was sure she could. She wouldn’t survive much longer with just the one blade. 

She looked for an opening, and when she saw it, she rushed for the crossbowman’s body. She reached out to grab the dagger, but then noticed the large separatist lumbering towards her. 

“AARGH!!!”

He raised a large sword to strike, and Carmen had no choice but to jump out of the way. 

Once his blade came down, Carmen jumped at him, driving her single blade into his throat. 

“BLCK—!”

He stumbled away, bleeding out, and Carmen reached down and pulled the other dagger free, now again armed with a single blade. 

She ran after the lumbering separatist, dodging swings and arrows left and right while she rushed to retrieve what was hers. 

Finally, he collapsed, and Carmen ducked and rolled, catching up to his body. 

Her hand wrapped around the second dagger and pulled it free, and then she stood up into position again. 

Now, she was ready. 

She charged back into the crowd, slashing and stabbing and cutting with every move she made. She was a human war machine, and she knew it. She was exactly what Mother had taught her to be. 

Once she had cut her way straight through the crowd, she turned back, surveying the damage she had caused. 

Only five left standing. 

Now, it was almost too easy. 

Without wasting a second more, she ran through again to finish the job. She slit one’s throat, and jabbed up through one’s chin. She jumped into the air, flinging one blade through one’s eye while simultaneously plunging the other down into one’s head. 

She pulled the blade from the head, and reached over, grabbing the other from the eye before that woman could fall to the ground, and then glared at the last man standing. 

He turned and tried to run, which he had to have known was futile. Carmen sprinted, running him down, and then dropped to kick his leg out from under him. 

He fell, face first into the dirt. Carmen did a flip with her dagger, before plunging it down into the back of his head with a satisfying crunch. 

And then finally, the forest was quiet again. 

Carmen sighed. She yanked her dagger free, shaking off the droplets of blood and pieces of brain that had collected on it, before retrieving a cloth from her belt to wipe it off. 

She turned around as she cleaned her blades, looking over the sea of bodies she had created. She counted about fifteen of them, none of them making any signs of moving. 

She’d done good here, but she’d been reckless more than a few times. She’d have to prepare herself more next time she—. 

She heard the light thud behind her, and turned and flung her blade... 

...Which stopped in midair, floating just inches from the face of a knight. 

“Nice moves.”

The knight plucked the floating dagger out of the air, giving Carmen a better view of her smirking face. 

She was a girl a little older than her, tan-skinned, brown-eyed, with thick auburn hair. She wore the same armor as the other members of Carmen’s band, and wielded a spear with a shining black tip, which Carmen immediately recognized to be obsidian. 

The magic user. 

Dame Fausta. 

Carmen relaxed, “Do you always sneak up on people before introducing yourself?”

“If I can. Adds a bit of much-needed flair to an introduction,” she secured her spear on her back, and walked toward her, “You must be the new girl.”

She stopped in front of her, offering the dagger back with an intrigued smile. 

“What’s your name, love?”

She took it, “Carmen,” and sheathed it, “Dame Carmen.”

“Lovely name.”

“And, you must be Dame Fausta.”

“That, I am,” she looked around the area, “Impressive work you’ve done here, Dame Carmen. I can see why you were chosen to be one of us.”

“Thank you,” Carmen gave her a look, “You were watching, weren’t you? How much did you see?”

“Enough,” Dame Fausta waved, “Nasty people. Both in fighting and in manners.”

“You could have helped...”

“But then, how would I have found out what an expert warrior you are?” Dame Fausta smiled sweetly, “The Firebrands don’t induct any less than the best for a reason. And now, we know the full extent of your worth.”

“Which is?”

“Beyond extension.”

Carmen couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her, and Dame Fausta joined in. They looked each other in the eyes, and Carmen bit her lip on instinct. 

She liked her. 

“So,” Dame Fausta clapped her hands, “Now that you’ve done the hard part, let’s finish the job. Shall we?”

Carmen nodded, and followed her back over to the bushes to look over the encampment. 

“We won’t have long before scouts come to check up,” Dame Fausta nodded, “Once they see what’s happened here, they’ll send reinforcements as quick as they can to secure the supplies. Our mission is to make sure they aren’t able to do that.”

The supplies... 

Carmen looked at the scattered crates, and then back at the littered bodies, “The weapons.”

“Indeed,” she nodded, “Let’s start gathering them up. Put them back into the boxes.”

She turned and went over to the nearest body, retrieving the weapon, and then moving to the next one to do the same. 

Carmen moved to join her, “Where did they get such fresh weaponry?”

“Stole it,” she explained, “From a supply convoy about a week ago. We’ve been hunting them down ever since. Good thing we found it before anything horrible happened.”

Huh. Odd... 

If they’d had all these weapons with them for about a week, it shouldn’t have been any trouble for the separatists to distribute them among their ranks by now. Maybe they weren’t as slippery as they thought... 

Or, maybe something else was going on around here... 

Odd... 

It was all very, very odd... 

Once they’d collected all the weapons, they carried them into the camp, heading for the nearest open crates. 

“Perfect,” Dame Fausta nodded, “Blades go in that one, bows go in this one.”

They sorted the weapons into their respective boxes. 

“So,” Carmen dusted off her hands when they were done, “What now? We call in the army to come and retrieve them?”

Dame Fausta shook her head. 

“Afraid not, love. Now, we destroy them.”

...What!? 

“‘Destroy them!?’” Carmen stared at her. 

That would be such a waste! 

What could possibly be the reason for that!? 

Dame Fausta shrugged, “We can’t risk the separatists getting their hands on them again. And, it’ll take too long to muster up the knights necessary to retrieve all of them before reinforcements arrive. Our only shot at keeping them out of separatist hands is to get rid of them entirely.”

Ugh... 

Carmen supposed that made sense. 

But, it was still such a waste! 

Those weapons would have come in extremely handy for the Rebellion forces. 

Oh well... 

“...So, how are we going to destroy all of this?” Carmen asked. 

Dame Fausta smiled mischievously before digging into her belt, “With these...”

She came up with a thick cloth bag. She opened it, sticking her hand in, and coming back with... 

...Beads? 

Carmen eyed the little glowing objects curiously. Dame Fausta gave her a smirk. 

“A little invention of my own. Put a couple of these into each crate. Yellows go with the blades, reds go with the bows.”

She emptied a bunch into Carmen’s hands. 

Carmen still didn’t understand it, but she didn’t question it. She did as she was told, going all around the encampment, dropping the colored beads into their respective boxes. 

When they were done, they met back up in the middle of the camp. 

Dame Fausta nodded, “Perfect timing...”

Carmen looked over, and spotted what she saw. 

Two men, approaching the camp on horseback. 

The separatist scouts. 

“This way,” Dame Fausta whispered. 

The two of them snuck out, ducking into the tree line. 

Dame Fausta went up to the nearest tree, and jumped up to grab the lowest branch. 

“Come on, up here.”

Carmen followed her lead. 

They climbed up the tree as quickly and quietly as possible. Once they found a large-enough branch for the two of them, Dame Fausta stopped, and Carmen climbed up to be next to her—. 

She slipped. 

She flailed around, trying to find something to grab at, until an arm snaked around her. 

“I’ve got you!”

Carmen looked up, paused. 

Her face was mere inches from Dame Fausta’s. 

She could feel the other girl’s breath hitting her own lips. 

“Uh, thank you,” Carmen managed to say. 

Dame Fausta smiled sweetly at her. 

“Anytime, love.”

Carmen righted herself, and when they were sure that she wouldn’t fall, they crouched down on the branch, looking down at the camp below. 

“What happens now?”

“Let’s wait and see what they do,” Dame Fausta suggested, “If we can take them out along with the weapons, they won’t be able to report back, which may slow the separatists down just a little bit until they send more people to find out what happened.”

Carmen nodded, and looked down to watch. 

The scouts walked through the camp, looking around suspiciously, no doubt wondering where everyone was. 

Curiously, Carmen then looked over at Dame Fausta again. She looked at her armor, and the obsidian-tipped spear on her back... 

“...You’re the band’s magic user?” She finally asked. 

Dame Fausta smiled, “That, I am.”

“But, you’re not in one of the Orders?”

Carmen knew what knighted magic users in the three Holy Orders of Magic looked like. They wore armored robes, and were armed with wands or staffs. And, they always went by the respective titles, ‘Wizard,’ or, ‘Wizardess,’ ‘Witch,’ or, ‘Sorcerer,’ or, ‘Sorceress,’ depending on whether they were part of the Orders of Light, Dark, or Gray respectively. Never, ‘Sir,’ or, ‘Dame.’

But, Fausta’s title was, ‘Dame.’ And, she wore the armor of an average knight, and was armed with a unique weapon that was neither a wand, nor a staff. She was very different from anything Carmen had seen... 

Briefly, Carmen thought she spotted a look of pain in Dame Fausta’s eyes, before it was almost immediately replaced by her signature smile. 

“I used to be a wizard’s apprentice. In the church, not in the battlefield. Served in the Bosque’s Light Cathedral, in fact.”

“But, not anymore?”

She shrugged, “Didn’t work out,” and looked away. 

Hmm... 

Carmen felt like there was more to the story, but it was clear that she didn’t want to talk about it, so she left her alone. They looked back down at the scouts. 

The older of them was checking a crate full of bows, and pulled out one of the red beads, eyeing it curiously. 

The younger of them was standing near the tree line, right next to the pile of bodies that Carmen had left behind. 

The younger man seemed to do a double take when he spotted them. He peered through the bushes, and then jumped when he realized what they were. He backed up slowly, right into a crate of blades. 

“Perfect.”

Dame Fausta stood, so Carmen did too. She fished out another yellow bead, giving Carmen another mischievous smile. 

“Curtain time.”

She dropped the bead onto the branch, then lifted her foot, and stomped. 

BOOM

WOAH!!! 

GODDAMN!!! 

Carmen grabbed the closest branch to stabilize herself. 

In that instant, every single crate of blades in the camp—as well as the younger scout—had literally exploded! 

The horses jumped, and sped away from the camp, and the older scout looked around in shock, still clutching the red bead. 

Carmen turned to stare at Dame Fausta, who was holding up another red bead. 

“You wanna do the honors.”

Carmen stared. 

At the bead and the girl both. 

This was... something else entirely. 

...And, Carmen was entirely intrigued. 

Slowly, she reached up and plucked the bead from her hand. She gave it a once-over, and then put it down on the branch. 

She looked down at the camp. And then, down at the bead. 

She raised her foot... 

...And, stomped. 

BOOM

“GAAAGH!!!”

Carmen looked down, shocked again by what she saw. 

Every single crate of bows—and the older scout—had exploded into fire! 

The scout continued to scream as he burned up. Carmen looked back at Dame Fausta, who smiled contentedly, dusting off her hands. 

“Right then, looks like our work here is finished. A job well done.”

Carmen looked back down at the mess they’d created. 

It was a shame about the weapons. But, at least the separatists wouldn’t get them now. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked over to see Dame Fausta, still smiling at her. 

“Thanks for the help, love. Couldn’t have done it without you. You’re a fun girl.”

Carmen smiled, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I’m touched,” she nodded, “Come on, let’s get back. With this done, Dagoberto will want to move straight onto the next step of the plan.”

Carmen nodded, standing up to follow her down the tree, “What is the overall plan? I haven’t been told yet. But, if it involves more missions like these...” she smiled, “Well, I’d like to help as much as I can.”

Dame Fausta smiled up at her as they climbed down, “Best to leave that up to them to tell you, but I’ll tell you now, love, you might just get your wish...”

***

All the way back to camp, Carmen and Dame Fausta passed the time by talking and joking and laughing with each other. The two were equally so greatly similar and so starkly different in almost every way, it seemed impossible, but it was true. 

Carmen had never met anyone like Dame Fausta before. For a knight, she was surprisingly calm and laidback. Quick-witted. Easy to talk to. And, that carefree attitude she gave off was clearly contagious. 

For the first time since she’d arrived, Carmen actually started to feel relaxed. Comfortable. Welcome. And, she owed that all to the magic user. 

Obviously, she would never admit it aloud, but... Carmen had been a bit nervous when she’d arrived. She’d done her best to contain it, but there was that pang of doubt that refused to leave the back of her mind. Doubt that she would fit in. Doubt that she would be worthy. 

But, Dame Fausta’s welcoming demeanor had effectively eradicated that doubt. And thanks to that, Carmen felt like everything would be alright. 

If being a Firebrand meant being a Firebrand with her, she felt like everything would be alright. 

The girls chuckled as they entered the command tent. As Carmen looked up, she saw Commanders Tavares and Fiona, and Sir Dagoberto standing around the table. Dame Irina and Sir Abelardo weren’t present. 

Sir Dagoberto nodded when he spotted them, “You two look like you’ve had a good time.”

“We just got finished setting the enemy’s operation back significantly! What better a good time is there to have? Well,” Dame Fausta smirked at Carmen, “perhaps I can think of a few.”

Carmen giggled like a little girl. 

“Please,” Sir Dagoberto shook his head, “restrain yourself, Fausta. Do try not to corrupt the new knight on her first day here.”

“Too little, too late,” she shrugged with a smile. 

Carmen chuckled again, but cleared her throat and stood at attention as Commander Fiona approached her. 

She stopped directly in front of her like she had before, looking her over. 

She had quite the intense gaze. Carmen could practically feel her eyes boring through her. And, she seemed to be looking at her with what appeared to be just a hint of curiosity. 

Then, she reached out, touching Carmen’s breastplate. Carmen felt like she could feel the finger running over her, even through the metal. 

And then, her finger retracted, coming up with the tip soaked in blood. 

“Hmm,” she eyed it, rubbing it between her fingers, “Armor’s not so shiny anymore.”

“Yes. I, uh... Ahem,” she cleared her throat, fighting back a smile, “I may have spilled some crumbs when cutting the bread.”

Just then, Carmen caught another hint of a smile forming on the commander’s light lips. 

“So, I see... We’ll see if you can keep up the pace, Dame.”

“Why, Commander Fiona!” Dame Fausta laughed, “That almost sounded like a compliment!”

Commander Fiona took a cloth and wiped her hand, “I haven’t a clue what you mean, Dame Fausta. The honor to serve is complimentary enough.”

She turned back to the table, and Carmen couldn’t help but smile to herself. 

She was glad to be getting Commander Fiona to open up to her so soon. From the moment she’d first laid eyes on her, Carmen had known that she was one who only tolerated the best. She put on a tough show to get her warriors on edge, to give them a sense of exactly what she expected of them. It was a sentiment that Carmen was familiar with. 

Her approval was a privilege. 

And, it was a privilege that Carmen planned on earning. 

“Dame Carmen, come,” Commander Tavares beckoned her over, “Fausta, you’ve done your part. Go grab yourself a drink, rest until I call.”

“With pleasure.”

She turned, and gave Carmen a smile, reaching out and touching her arm lightly. 

“See you around, love.”

Carmen smiled back, watching as she left, before turning and going to join the others at the table. 

Commander Tavares nodded, “I trust your mission was a resounding success, then?”

“Yes, Commander,” Carmen confirmed, “The stolen weapons have all been destroyed, as ordered.”

Commander Fiona shook her head somberly, “Pity. We could have so used those supplies if we’d taken them back...”

“It is a pity, indeed,” Sir Dagoberto agreed, “But, it would have been a risk that wasn’t worth taking.”

“We were also able to take out two separatist scouts who had come to check on the camp,” Carmen added. 

“Good, very good,” Sir Dagoberto nodded, “That should buy us just enough time for their reaction to coordinate with the other two.”

“‘The other two?’” Carmen asked. 

Sir Dagoberto looked to Commander Tavares, who nodded and turned to Carmen, “I believe it is time to fill you in on the plan. Dagoberto?”

“Very well,” he pointed down at the map, right at the spot Carmen was just at, “This is where the stolen weapons you destroyed were just held,” he moved over to another spot on the map, “This area right next to this ravine is where the separatists are keeping a shipment of armor stolen from the same convoy,” he moved over to one more spot, “And, this cave is where they are keeping a large store of stolen food supplies.”

Commander Fiona crossed her arms, “For a set of separatists skilled enough to defeat an entire armed convoy, they’re not very smart when it comes to hiding their supplies.”

“Ruffians are predictable,” Sir Dagoberto stated, “And, it works out well in our favor,” he pointed at the two spots, “Currently, Abelardo and Irina have been sent out to scout the armor and food stores respectively. The goal is to destroy them just like you did with the weapons.”

“Must we really destroy them?” Carmen asked, “That food and armor would be a great help to our forces here.”

“I agree,” Commander Fiona muttered, “But, Sir Dagoberto is convinced that we don’t have a choice.”

“I’m afraid we simply cannot risk sending the knights necessary to retake the supplies,” he explained, “Those camps are prepared to defend against an attack from banner knights. And, even if we were able to get the drop on them, attacking one camp would alert the other, as well as the holdfast. And, if we attacked both camps at once, it would leave our own camp at risk of an attack. Besides,” he stated, “taking these supplies out swiftly and quietly is key to the success of our operation.”

“Dagoberto has studied the separatist tactics,” Commander Tavares stated, “And, he has determined how Osvaldo will operate,” he pointed the spots out again, “Once they are destroyed, and their scouts return with the news that their supplies have been lost without any sign of the Bosque army ever being present, he will send out his people to investigate.”

“Like sheep to the slaughter,” Commander Fiona clapped, “Once his warriors are isolated at the three camps, the army will swoop in and take them out all at once, leaving the holdfast defenseless. And, that’s when we’ll take the fight straight to Osvaldo,” she knocked his piece over on the map, “and end his menace once and for all.”

Wow. 

Impressive. 

Carmen looked up at them all, “That is a very bold strategy. Will it work?”

“It’s Dagoberto’s strategy,” Commander Tavares patted his back, “That means it’ll work for sure.”

Carmen could only hope, but they were all so sure. 

She could see why he was such an essential member of the band. 

She was impressed. 

Carmen heard the tent open. 

She turned and saw a banner knight walking in, over to Commander Fiona. She whispered something into her ear, and Commander Fiona nodded, and sent her away. 

“Abelardo and Irina both just signaled,” she informed them, “They’re ready.”

“Excellent.”

Commander Tavares looked at Carmen, and nodded. 

“I hope you’re ready to see more action, Dame. As you were so successful with the first task, I expect you’ll do just as well with these. I am again sending you as their reinforcement.”

Carmen nodded, “I am ready and able to return to the field, Commander.”

“Good woman. You know their locations,” he pointed one more time, “Go assist Abelardo with the armor first, and Irina with the food supplies second. Once you’ve completed both tasks, return here and wait for further instruction. Good luck, Dame Carmen. Dismissed.”

Carmen saluted. She turned to leave. 

She noticed Commander Fiona turn to her, and looked at her. 

She gave her another long, intense look, this one filled with even more blatant curiosity than those before. 

Then, she nodded to her, “Good luck, Dame.”

Carmen saluted her. Then, she left the tent, ready to return to action. 

***

Carmen stopped once she reached the ravine, about a kilometer out from where the camp was supposed to be. After her last encounter, she felt that it would be safer to stop riding further away, and then sneak up on foot the rest of the way there. 

She tied her horse up to a tree, and then continued on her way, sneaking through the trees as quickly as she could. It only took her a few minutes before she spotted the encampment up ahead. 

From here, she could see them. Wagons that were no doubt filled with crates of armor, positioned near the edge of the ravine. 

That was a really stupid place to position wagons. However resourceful these separatists were, they really weren’t that smart. 

Carmen continued approaching... 

...Until she heard voices. 

Followed by footsteps. 

Coming her way. 

Instantaneously, she unsheathed her daggers, and jumped into her defensive stance. 

Nobody was getting the drop on her this time! 

She waited until she spotted movement through the trees before making her presence known. 

“Halt where you are!”

A small group of five young men jumped, stopping when they saw her. 

Carmen looked them over. As she’d expected, their weapons seemed rudimentary, but their armor was fresh and shiny. Why they hadn’t taken the opportunity to trade supplies with the weapons camp, Carmen didn’t understand. Maybe they were new. 

Either way, this fight probably wasn’t going to be as easy. They weren’t wearing their helmets, which would make going for the heads easier, but their strong armor was probably still going to get in the way. It didn’t seem to have many weak spots. But, Carmen would manage. 

She waited for them to make a move. 

But, they didn’t. 

They didn’t even look that worried, just curious. 

One of them looked Carmen over in a slow and, from Carmen’s end, uncomfortable way, “Who is this exotic creature?”

Oh hell no. 

He nodded to her, smirking a little, “Are you lost, beautiful?”

“On the contrary, I’m right where I want to be,” Carmen glared at him. 

He bit his lip, “You’re right where I want you to be too...”

Oh, she was going to enjoy taking this one down. 

She started checking to see if his armor had any weak spots near the crotch area... 

Another of the men snorted, “You have an odd taste in women.”

“I can’t help it. Knight-girls are the toughest to crack,” he smiled creepily, “And, I hear eastern girls are even tougher.”

“Let’s see how long it takes to crack this one, then!”

The men chuckled and reached for their weapons. Carmen raised her daggers higher, ready to strike whenever—. 

RUSTLE

“AAARGH!!!”

CRUNCH

Carmen jumped. 

She took a moment process what had just happened. 

Out of nowhere, a shadow had burst from the trees, and now one of the men was on the ground, his head having been smashed in with a giant war hammer. 

The remaining four scattered, just as the giant shadow with the war hammer stood up, coming into the light. 

Sir Abelardo. 

Carmen watched as he raised his giant hammer above his head, and tossed it like a twig. 

CRUNCH

It hit one of the retreating separatists, taking his head clean off. 

Two more tried to run, but ended up trapped at the edge of the ravine. 

Not even a few seconds later, Sir Abelardo ran up, grab their heads, and bonked them together hard enough to give off an echo, before pushing them both over the edge. 

Carmen spotted the last one trying to run in the opposite direction. She raised her dagger to throw—. 

—Until she saw Sir Abelardo speed past, running after him. 

He ran really fast for a man his size. 

He caught up to the last separatist, and tackled him to the ground. 

Carmen could hear the man whimper as Sir Abelardo grabbed him by the hair, before smashing his head back into the ground with another resounding crunch. 

Wow... 

Sir Abelardo got up, walking over to where he threw his hammer, and retrieved it. Then, he turned, and gave Carmen a charming smile. 

“Hey there, Carmen. Good to see ya.”

“You too,” she nodded. 

Very good. 

Carmen was... impressed. 

Beyond impressed. 

That had been... quite a show of strength. 

...Carmen had never thought much of bald men before, but... 

...This was one bald man that intrigued her... 

She watched him stretch, muscles rippling even through his armor. 

Very, very intriguing... 

“Bet ya‘ve been assimilating yourself well,” he leaned his hammer against his shoulder, “How was your first mission?”

“Excellent,” Carmen stated, “The camp and it’s people were all dealt with according to plan. It was quite a light show.”

“Splendid. Wish we had more time to chat, but we are on a bit of a tight schedule,” he smiled, “Ready to get started?”

“Very,” Carmen nodded. 

Carmen followed him as they walked further towards the encampment. When they were close enough, they crouched behind some bushes, and looked over the area. 

Carmen counted four wagons in total. And, more separatists further into the camp, all freshly-armored. 

“What’s the plan?” She asked. 

“Simple,” Sir Abelardo gripped his hammer, “I run around smashing in heads, and you go push those wagons into the ravine. Then, we call it a day.”

That was a simple plan. 

Too simple. 

It was almost as if the separatists had handed the opportunity to them. 

Hmm... 

Sir Abelardo rose up, “Now then, let’s get to it, shall we?”

Carmen stood up, grabbing his arm before he could leave, “Sir.”

He looked at her. 

Carmen could feel his hard muscles beneath his armor. 

She snapped herself out of it, “Uh, good luck.”

He gave her another charming smile, “You too. See ya when the deed is done.”

And with that, he plunged out of the bushes, eliciting another deep battlecry from his throat as he charged to attack. 

What a bold man... 

Carmen composed herself. 

She shouldn’t be having thoughts like that about him. They were a distraction. Besides, Mother never would have approved of her pursuing a man like that. 

A warrior he may have been, something Mother would have loved, but his limitless boldness was something she wouldn’t have tolerated at all. She would have wanted Carmen to be with someone who knew how to conserve his strength. Someone who didn’t rush into danger, like he did. 

Someone Carmen wouldn’t have to watch die on the battlefield. Like Mother had had to with Father. 

Carmen shook herself out of it. She was getting distracted again. No more time for thinking, now it was time to work. 

She climbed out of the bushes, sneaking over to the nearest wagon. The separatists were all distracted by Sir Abelardo’s attack. She had a clear shot at them. 

She looked the wagon over. Indeed, bunches of crates were stacked up in the back, some open to display the shining armor. At the front, she saw that the wagons were being held in place by rocks. No horses were anywhere in sight. 

If only they had brought more horses with them, then maybe they could have just stolen the armor back... 

Oh well, it probably would have alerted the holdfast anyway. 

At least if the Rebellion couldn’t have them, the separatists couldn’t have them either. 

Carmen reached down and grabbed the rock, rolling it out of the way. 

Then, she rushed to the back, pushing the wagon with all her might until it started to go. 

She made sure to check where it was going several times to make sure it was on course. When it got close enough to the ravine, she gave it one last hard push, before letting it roll away. 

The wagon creaked and cracked as it’s front wheels fell off the edge, then slid noisily until it finally tipped over, tumbling down into the ravine. 

CRASH

“Hey!”

Carmen turned around. 

One of the separatists had spotted her, and tried to run at her. 

But then, Sir Abelardo ran into sight, roaring like a bear, and swung his hammer. 

CRACK

He took the separatist down instantly. Then, he looked up at Carmen and nodded. 

“I’ve got your back, Carmen! Get the rest of them!”

Carmen nodded, watching for a second as he rushed back into battle, before turning to the next wagon. 

In rapid succession, she repeated the pattern three more times. Get rid of the rock, push it to the ravine, and send it on it’s way. 

In only a few minutes, Carmen had the last wagon falling to it’s doom. 

CRASH

She sighed, dusted off her hands, and turned back to Sir Abelardo, who was just dealing with the last of the separatists. 

CRUNCH

The separatist’s helmeted head caved in at the impact of the war hammer. And then, the forest was quiet again. 

Sir Abelardo wiped his forehead, smiling as he walked back over to her, “I think we can call this mission a success!”

Carmen nodded, “Which I suppose means I should get on to the next one.”

“Work’s never done,” he smirked, “Thanks for the help. Think we worked pretty well together.”

“We did,” Carmen agreed, “You’re very impressive. I look forward to seeing more of your work in the future.”

He chuckled, “Suppose we’ll see what happens. Good luck with Irina. Try not to let her intimidate ya too much.”

Carmen smiled, “I’ll keep that in mind. Be safe, Sir.”

“I never am.”

They shared a chuckle, then finished saying goodbyes, and went on their ways. 

She’d have to work on containing herself better if she was going to continue to work with him. Again, impressive, but far too reckless. 

But, he was definitely some good muscle to have around. That was something at least. And, she would make sure it was enough. 

Carmen returned to her horse, and rode off to her next assignment. 

***

Carmen tied her horse up to another tree, eyeing the large cave that was a good distance ahead. 

That was where the last encampment was. The food storage. After she dealt with this, it would be a straight shot to the holdfast. 

Which meant this needed to be done right. 

No more mistakes. 

Fortunately, if her impression of Dame Irina was correct, there wouldn’t be any room for mistakes. 

Once the horse was tied, she set off, hands hovering close to her daggers, ready to pull them up whenever she had to. 

She approached the mouth of the cave, stepping over piles of dry leaves, and looked it over. This camp seemed much less stupid than the last one. The cave itself looked fairly stable. And, from here, she couldn’t even tell it was occupied. It was a little odd that there were no guards around, though—. 

Carmen heard running. 

Several steps. Coming from the cave. 

She unsheathed her daggers, and readied herself. 

Then, three panicked-looking women rushed out of the mouth of the cave. 

They stopped in their tracks when they saw her, then raised their swords. 

“You! Who are you!?”

They approached her slowly, the dry leaves crunching under their feet as they pointed their weapons at her. 

“An Armayan Princess,” Carmen slowly backed up, “What are you running from?”

“Who the fuck knows!?” One of them scowled at her, “But, you’re coming with us! We’ll use you to appease whatever’s down there, ya dark-skinned whore!”

Okay, that one was just stupid. 

It was like they decreased in their quality of colorist insults every time she came across them. 

Carmen backed away more, the crunching under her feet stopping as she stepped out of the leaves, and—. 

STRIKE

Carmen heard it before she saw it. 

And then, she saw a flash, and—. 

OH SHIT!!! 

She jumped away just in time. 

FWOOSH

Carmen covered her eyes as she heard the women shriek, the dried leaves all around them having been set ablaze, taking them along with it. 

Carmen saw someone else emerge from the cave, and immediately recognized the single, striking green eye. 

Dame Irina. 

She walked around the burning bodies like they were nothing, heading straight for Carmen. 

“Dame. We’re on a tight schedule. Here.”

She tossed her something, and Carmen caught it with both hands. It was a jar of something. 

After she pushed herself to her feet, she eyed the jar, giving it a sniff, “What is it?”

“Liquid pitch,” Dame Irina inclined her head, “Come.”

She marched straight back toward the cave, so Carmen fell into step next to her. 

Straight to the point. 

Carmen approved. 

“What’s the situation?” She asked. 

“Those were the last of the separatists assigned here,” Dame Irina gestured back towards the now-burnt corpses, “Scouts will be coming by any minute, and we need to be out of here before they do,” she held up her own jar of pitch, “We pour these on all the food, and make a trail that leads back outside,” she gave Carmen a serious look, “There is no time for dawdling. We need to be in and out as quickly as possible. Understood?”

“Understood, Dame.”

“Good,” she nodded, “Move in.”

And with that, they rushed into the cave. 

The first thing that Carmen noticed when they entered was all the bodies scattered around, each one having clearly had a rather unique form of death. She saw a couple that had been crushed by stalactites, a few looked like they had stabbed themselves and each other, one looked like he had choked on something, and some didn’t have any discernible reason for death whatsoever. 

Creative assassinations, just like Dame Irina was known for. 

Dame Irina wasted no time, going straight up to a crate and pouring the pitch in, so Carmen moved to do the same, going over to an open crate of grains. 

Such a waste... 

But, it was her mission. 

She drenched the grains in the black fluid, and then moved onto the next, being sure to leave a trail as she went. 

Over the next several minutes, she went about seeing to it that no crate of food was untouched, carefully stepping over lines of pitch on the ground, as well as the occasional body. 

Finally, the last crate was hit. 

Carmen and Dame Irina nodded to each other, then proceeded to continue pouring the pitch in trails as they backed themselves out of the cave. 

Once they were past the entrance and back on the surface, they poured the rest of the pitch in a puddle on the ground, dropping the jars too afterward. 

Dame Irina took out what Carmen recognized to be flint-and-steel, and then held it down to the ground. 

STRIKE

Carmen backed up as she saw the familiar flash. 

FWOOSH

Just like that, a blaze erupted, following down the trail back into the cave. Carmen could already smell the burning food from here. 

Dame Irina stood up, “Mission accomplished. Return to camp. Ride as fast as you can.”

“What about you?”

“I have further orders. Dismissed.”

She saluted her, and Carmen saluted her back, then just like that, they went their separate ways. 

A woman of few words. 

Carmen could get used to that. 

And, she was an effective warrior too. Carmen hoped that she would be able to keep up. She was definitely going to be an asset. 

Carmen untied her horse, just as she spotted more movement through the trees. 

The scouts. 

Just as they’d predicted. 

If she moved quietly enough, they wouldn’t notice her. 

She mounted her horse, and started to trot off, just as the scouts reached the cave, staring over the mess. 

Once she was sure she was away, she changed pace, and rode fast and hard back to camp. 

Now, it was time to finish this. 

***

When she returned, Carmen made her way through the busy camp and back to the command tent, where she expected to regroup with the rest of the Firebrands. She pushed the flap open—. 

...And, was met with a near-empty tent. 

Only Commander Fiona was there, still looking over the map, but she looked up as Carmen entered. 

“Ah,” her expression visibly brightened when she noticed her, “Dame Carmen. I understand your missions went well. Our scouts report that Osvaldo has sent his people out exactly as Sir Dagoberto predicted. They should be heading for the camps as we speak. All we need do now is wait.”

Well, that was good news at least. 

Carmen nodded, coming in and looking around, “Where is the rest of the band?”

“The holdfast.”

Carmen paused. 

“...What?”

“They went ahead with the scouts,” Commander Fiona explained, “To prepare for the army’s march.”

“All of them?”

“All of them,” she nodded, “They’ll examine the ins and outs of the perimeter, and report back with the best strategy to advance.”

“Dagoberto alone could have handled that.”

“Perhaps,” she shrugged, “But, I’m sure the process will be quickened by several more pairs of eyes.”

That was supposed to be what the scouts were for... 

Carmen turned, “I should ride out to regroup with them, then.”

“No. You’re to stay here,” Commander Fiona stated, “Commander Tavares insisted that you get your rest after a long first day.“

‘Rest!?’

Carmen turned back to her, “I don’t need rest! I’m perfectly lively! And, I’m ready to help see this operation finished as soon as possible!”

“Hahaha...”

Carmen literally jumped at the unexpected sound. 

Was Commander Fiona... chuckling? 

Carmen almost jumped again when she looked back up at her. 

Spread across her face was... a smile. 

A literal, genuine smile. 

Carmen hadn’t known she was capable of those. 

Carmen watched the twinkle in her bright brown eyes, the way her cheeks lifted up as her full lips spread across her bronze face. 

“You have a need to see things through,” Commander Fiona noted, “I can understand that,” she pointed, “If you truly insist, I can send you out with the legions when they march.”

Carmen nodded, “Thank you, Commander, I would appreciate that.”

“Of course. But for now, you must relax. Come sit with me.”

Carmen walked over to the table as Commander Fiona went over to a chest and started rummaging around. She took a seat just as Commander Fiona exclaimed triumphantly, and came up with a bottle of wine. 

“You drink, right, Dame?” She asked as she sat down across from her. 

“Not since my quinceañera...” Carmen murmured. 

Alcohol dulled the mind, left one completely vulnerable to the dangers of the outside world. 

Commander Fiona snorted, “Well, you’re drinking now. Right here. With me.”

She popped the cork, and took a swig straight from the bottle, before reaching over the table to offer it to her. 

“That’s an order.”

Carmen stared at the open bottle in front of her. 

She really shouldn’t. 

But... 

Well, she was supposed to be relaxing anyway... 

Plus, it was an order... 

...Oh, why not? 

She took the bottle from her, bringing it to her lips and tipping back. 

She closed her eyes as the smooth, yet strong liquid flowed down her throat. 

Admittedly, she liked it more than she should have. 

“That’s better,” Commander Fiona nodded, still smiling. 

Carmen passed the bottle back to her, and the next few minutes were spent in silence. 

Commander Fiona watched her, the smile never leaving her face, and the positive attention was making the heat rise in Carmen’s cheeks a little. 

“You’ve done good work today, Dame,” Commander Fiona told her, “That’s not something I say lightly. But, you were given many tasks, and you followed them all through to the letter, and then some.”

“I was merely following orders,” Carmen insisted. 

“Still... Not many new recruits are able to take the initiative that you took so soon,” she gave her an approving nod, “You’re a good knight, Dame Carmen. I mean that. The Rebellion is lucky to have you.”

The heat in Carmen’s cheeks intensified. 

She hadn’t expected Commander Fiona to open up to her so fast. 

Though, she couldn’t argue with the results. 

She hadn’t even known the banner commander for a day, but one thing she’d known from the moment they met was that her approval would mean a lot. 

A lot to the Bosque army. 

A lot to the Firebrands. 

And, a lot to her. 

“I know I was tough on you when we first met,” Commander Fiona admitted, “I hope you didn’t take it personally. I simply find it best to be as firm as possible with the newest recruits. It’s an almost-definite way to—.”

“—To weed out the weak?” Carmen finished for her. 

Commander Fiona smiled at her again, “Yes. Precisely. Only the best of the best should be leading our defense.”

“I wholeheartedly agree, Commander.”

“I figured you would,” she took another swig from the bottle, “I’ve heard the stories of your mother. A no-nonsense woman who refused to lead the knights she commanded to anything but a victory. I somehow knew you would be just the same. And, you are,” she shook her head, “And yet, you still surprised me.”

“I surprised you?” Carmen asked, “How so?”

Commander Fiona sat forward, “When I first laid eyes on you, I thought, ‘This couldn’t possibly be the daughter of a veteran. She simply couldn’t be,’” she pointed at her, “In my mind, I never would have imagined that someone with a knightly legacy of the Bosque Oscuro could look, well,” she indicated, “like you.”

Carmen tensed at that. 

“I... I see,” Carmen nodded stiffly, “You’re referring to my... complexion.”

But, to her surprise, Commander Fiona looked confused, until realization lit up in her face, and she started sputtering to form words. 

“N-no, I-I assure you, D-Dame—Dame Carmen, I wasn’t...” she shook her head hard, “I wasn’t referring to... your color. I wouldn’t... I wouldn’t do that.”

Oh. 

That was a relief. 

Especially after everything she’d been through today. 

“I see,” Carmen nodded, “My apologies for the misunderstanding.”

“Yes,” Commander Fiona nodded, “Me too. I should have been more clear. I mean...” she chuckled. She held up a hand, indicating to her bronze skin, “I don’t exactly have the authority to be judging anyone by their skin color myself.”

Carmen smiled back, “I suppose not.”

They shared a chuckle, then sighed simultaneously. 

“If you weren’t referring to my color,” Carmen asked, “then what were you referring to?”

She spotted some red seeping into Commander Fiona’s bronze cheeks, who sat up, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“I was simply referring to,” she indicated again, “your general look.”

Carmen tilted her head, “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” she waved, “As I said the first time, scarless skin, clean hair... You’re just very... well-preserved for someone who was bred to be a warrior her whole life.”

Carmen smiled, “Well, I am eastern-blooded after all. We are quite notorious for aging very well.”

“Can it be considered aging when you’re still an adolescent?”

“How do you know I’m an adolescent?” Carmen joked, “I could be in my late forties for all you know.”

“Now, that would make our exchange extremely awkward.”

They chuckled together again. 

Carmen liked this. 

She liked relaxing. 

She liked relaxing here with her. 

She was glad that she was able to make herself comfortable around her on the first day. Perhaps they could work together again sometime in the future. 

She felt a light tingle of sadness at the thought of not getting to work with Commander Fiona daily. She was a banner knight, and Carmen was an elite band knight. They had very different positions in the military, Carmen accepted that. 

But, she still would’ve liked to be able to spend more time with her. 

She would’ve... 

She looked Commander Fiona in the eye, and she looked at her back. Carmen almost lost herself in the intense gaze of those bright brown eyes. 

She opened her mouth her speak, “I—.”

“COMMANDER!!! COMMANDER!!!”

The tent’s flap flew open. 

They both turned to see a little squire girl rushing up to them, a panicked expression on her face. 

Commander Fiona sat up, “What is it, squire?”

“It’s the Firebrands, Commander! They’re... They’re gone!”

...WHAT!!!?? 

Carmen shot out of her seat, “What happened to them!?”

“I... I don’t know, Dame!” She shook her head, “The scouts report that they went ahead to examine the holdfast’s exterior, and just... vanished! They just disappeared! They don’t know what happened! They’re just gone!”

Commander Fiona stood up and glared hard, “I want the legions armed and set to march right this instant! Tell them to move out now! NOW!!!”

“Yes, Commander!” The squire saluted hurriedly, and rushed out of the tent. 

Commander Fiona paced furiously, “We have to assume the worst. They might have been captured or... subdued. Either way, we may have lost the element of surprise,” she shook her head, “I refuse to let all of our efforts go to waste! If the knights move now, they may still be able to catch the separatists at the camps before they receive word of... whatever happened at the holdfast,” she sighed loudly, “Those fuckers had better be moving their asses right now! We cannot afford a single fucking second of delay!”

Carmen turned and headed for the exit, “I’m going in after them!”

“What? No! Dame! Dame!”

Carmen pushed out of the tent. The whole camp was rushing, preparing to move out. Carmen turned to go to the horses—. 

—Until a hand grabbed her arm. 

“Carmen!”

Carmen turned back. 

Commander Fiona had a surprisingly-worried look in those bright brown eyes. 

“Carmen. You can’t go out there alone. You’ll meet whatever fate the rest of your band met. You’re only one woman.”

She wrestled her arm away, “So was my mother!”

“Your mother had an army at her back and a plan in her head!” She cut her off, “You have neither! At least wait for the knights to march!”

“I can’t do that,” Carmen shook her head, “If there’s even a chance they’re still alive, I need to take it.”

She wasn’t going to lose them too. 

They had become too important to her in so little time. 

Tavares, Irina, Dagoberto. 

Abelardo. 

Fausta. 

Carmen shook her head again, “I’m going. And, you cannot stop me.”

Commander Fiona had one of the most pained looks in her eye that Carmen had ever seen. She looked down at the ground. 

“...You’re right.”

She looked back up at her. 

“I’ll send someone to reinforce you. Whoever I can find. As soon as I can.”

“Thank you, Commander.”

Carmen turned and started making her way to the horses. 

“Carmen!”

She turned back again. 

Fiona stared at her for but a moment, before giving her a slight wave. 

“Good luck, Carmen.”

Carmen smiled slightly, gave her a salute, and turned to go, ride out and save her people. 

***

Whatever effect the alcohol may have had on her was long gone by the time Carmen reached the outskirts of the holdfast. If there was anything in the world that could serve to turn a woman sober faster than this situation right here, Carmen didn’t know what it was. 

She reined her horse to a stop and all but vaulted from his back, landing directly in front of a panicking scout. 

He jumped, “D-Dame!?”

“Status report,” Carmen ordered. 

“R-right,” he nodded quickly, “The Firebrands went ahead to scout the defenses. For weaknesses and the like. Then... they didn’t report back. They just,” he shrugged, “disappeared.”

Carmen knelt down and looked ahead through the trees. 

The holdfast was a small, walled building about the size of a village inn—on the surface. This was how all castles in the Bosque Oscuro were laid out. On the surface, it was small, easy to hide in the trees, but the true inner layout would extend far underground, sometimes even rivaling in size with castles in other regions with layouts entirely on surface-level. The structure was defended by two lone guards. 

“There’s no evidence of what happened?” Carmen asked, “An ambush or anything?”

“No, Dame,” the scout confirmed, “There’s no evidence of a struggle or a retreat in any direction. I,” he shook his head, “I don’t know how, but unless the magic user shadow-traveled them somewhere else, I think the only explanation is that they somehow went... into the holdfast.”

Carmen looked at the structure again. 

Shadow-travel... Even if that was what they did, they had nowhere else to go aside from back to camp, which they certainly hadn’t done. 

Carmen looked at the two guards again. 

Perhaps... 

“The separatists have sent their people to the three camps?”

“Yes, Dame, the vast majority have all gone. There should only be a skeleton crew guarding it inside.”

“And, Osvaldo stayed behind?”

“Uh, yes, Dame. We assume,” he stated, “He didn’t march out with any of his legions.”

Then, that must have been it. 

They must have snuck inside to deal with Osvaldo before he could escape. 

It was a smart plan, they were definitely skilled enough to pull it off. 

But, why wouldn’t they tell anyone? 

A last minute decision, perhaps? 

Carmen didn’t know... 

...But, she intended to find out. 

“I’m going in.”

She stood up and started to walk. 

“A-alone!?”

“Commander Fiona will send reinforcements. Until then, I should be able to handle myself. You said there should only be a skeleton guard, correct?”

“Y-yes.”

“Then, I’ll be fine.” If she could slaughter fifteen separatists at once, a few scattered guards should be no problem at all. “Stay here and keep watch. Direct the reinforcements inside once they arrive. Dismissed.”

“Y-yes, Dame!”

And with that, Carmen’s walk turned into a run, as she grabbed the hilts of her daggers at her belt. 

She sped through the trees, eyes set on her targets. When the guards heard her coming, they looked up and grabbed for their weapons. 

“Hey!”

Carmen unsheathed her daggers and flung one, embedding it in one’s eye, and before that one even reached the ground, she had already slashed open the neck of the other. 

She retrieved her blade, and went straight inside. As she entered the small structure, she went straight for the grand spiral staircase leading down to the tunnels below. 

She stabbed the lone guard downstairs through the back of the skull, surveying her options as she looked around. 

She distantly heard the sounds of more guards chattering and walking around through one tunnel. The others were silent. 

If the Firebrands had killed their way in, there would have been a commotion. And, the separatists wouldn’t leave the other tunnels unguarded for no reason. Osvaldo must have been down that tunnel, and the Firebrands must have snuck right past them. 

So, that was where Carmen had to go. 

But, she had no intention of sneaking past anyone. 

***

Carmen spent the next several minutes cutting and stabbing and slashing her way through tunnel after tunnel, following the singular trail of guards that she was certain would lead her to her destination. Whatever that may be. 

After stabbing one last separatist through the neck, she came to a crossroads. Tunnels that led in three different directions, not counting the way that Carmen had come in. 

She tried to listen. She couldn’t hear anymore separatists, but she did hear the distinct sound of... rushing water down the path to her right. 

Well, clearly that was as good a clue as she was going to get. 

She turned to start her way down the path—. 

And, heard a step behind her. 

She turned and flung her blade... 

...Which stopped midair, as Fausta stared at her from the other end. 

Carmen smiled, “We really need to stop meeting like this.”

“Carmen?” Fausta asked, the dagger clattering to the floor, “What are you doing here?”

Carmen picked up her discarded blade, “I came to help you. You all just disappeared without a sign. You stirred up quite a fright at camp.”

“You... came for us. Carmen,” she shook her head, “you shouldn’t be here.”

“I know,” she nodded, “But, I couldn’t help it,” she touched her hand, “I was worried about you.”

“That’s...” Fausta blushed, not meeting Carmen’s eye, “Carmen, you can’t be here... You need to leave. Now.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Carmen shook her head, “Not without you.”

Fausta finally looked up at her. She looked a little pained, which started to make Carmen’s heart hammer in her chest. 

“Where are the others?” Carmen asked, “Are they alright?”

Fausta kept staring for a moment, not breaking away from her gaze. 

Then, she nodded, “Yes. They’re fine.”

Carmen sighed in relief, “Good. Let’s go to them.”

Fausta stared again. Then, she nodded, and pointed down the direction of the rushing water, just as Carmen had predicted. 

They walked through the tunnel together in a comfortable silence, and Carmen couldn’t help but revel in the relief she was feeling. 

She had lost too many people in her life already. 

She couldn’t have bared to lose... 

Then, they came up to a door at the end of the path. The sound of water was clear behind it. 

Carmen looked back at Fausta, who looked back at her. Carmen smiled. And then, she pushed through the door. 

She came into a large, open cave, with a big stream rushing right through the middle. 

There was a group of people standing on a small wooden dock, and Carmen was relieved again when she realized it was the rest of the Firebrands. 

They were here. 

They were okay. 

She started to walk towards them, allowing her smile to spread across her lips... 

...Which dropped when she saw who they were standing with. 

A few people in the rudimentary armoring of the separatists. 

And, at their head was a man. A scrawny-looking man, bald, with patchy-facial hair and wild eyes. 

Osvaldo. 

Those wild eyes darted in her direction, and he stared like a deer who could sense a predator approaching. 

The rest of the Firebrands turned, and looked at Carmen, their faces riddled with shock and confusion. 

“Carmen?” Abelardo asked. 

“What is she doing here!?” Irina demanded. 

“I... came to help you...” Carmen looked around, “What... What is going on...?”

Commander Tavares looked sad. 

“Dame Carmen... I’m afraid you made a mistake coming here.”

Suddenly, Carmen felt the tip of something sharp at her throat. 

“Nothing personal, love...”

Carmen felt all the blood in her body rushing through her head. 

Tavares held up a hand, “Stand down, Fausta. I’ll handle this.”

The sharpness receded, and Carmen shot around. 

Fausta was holding her spear at her. 

Her face was still pained, and she refused to look Carmen in the eye. 

All Carmen could do was stare at her. 

“Dame,” Tavares stated over her shoulder, “As you can now tell... there was a reason I ordered you to stay behind.”

This couldn’t be happening... 

This just couldn’t... it couldn’t be happening... 

But then, she thought back... 

To everything that had happened today... 

Everything that had happened, and everything she had done... 

She turned back and stared at him... 

...

...

...

“...How could you?”

She wanted to say more. 

She wanted to scream and shout and punch. 

But, it was all she could manage to get out. 

How could they? 

Tavares held up his hands, “I assure you, Dame, we have our reasons for what we have done.”

“She wouldn’t understand,” Irina dismissed, “She’s only been with us for a day. She knows nothing of what we’ve seen.”

Carmen felt tears threatening to escape her eyes, and it took everything in her to hold them back. 

“How... How could you do this...?” Carmen demanded, “You... traitors...”

“From where we stand, Dame,” Dagoberto spoke up, “the Rebellion are the traitors.”

“No...” Carmen shook her head, willing the tears to stay in, “No.”

“If only you had been with us longer, Dame, then you would have seen,” Tavares told her, “You would have seen what this Rebellion is. What they have done, and are going to do. If only you had been there, at the First Summit...”

“Spare her,” Abelardo told him, “She’s been through enough loss. She doesn’t need to know what her mother really died for.”

Carmen gritted her teeth, “Keep. My mother’s memory. Out of your mouth! You... whore-sired cocksucker!”

“Ouch,” he shook his head, “There’s no need for that.”

“She has her mother in her...” Dagoberto shook his head as well. 

“Don’t...” Carmen pointed at him, “Don’t!”

“You’re right. She does,” Tavares sighed, “Which means there will be no reasoning with her.”

Tavares turned his back on her, and Carmen wanted to take her blade and stab him through the head a hundred times over. But, her overwhelming emotion was keeping her from moving a muscle. 

“I am truly, terribly sorry, Dame Carmen...” he turned his head, “Osvaldo.”

The separatist leader smiled wildly, “Yessir!”

“See to it that we aren’t followed.”

“Ooh, yessir, yessir!” He rubbed his hands together, “This is gonna be fun, it is, teehee!”

The people formerly of Carmen’s band walked across the small dock toward a rowboat tied to the post, while Osvaldo’s separatists drew their weapons and marched toward Carmen. 

Fausta came around her, giving Carmen another sad look before walking over the dock as the separatists surrounded her. 

Fausta jumped in and sliced the rope, allowing the boat to start floating away downstream, and the people that Carmen had trusted along with it. 

“Get her!”

Carmen drew her daggers and started slashing away. 

“I’ll kill you...”

SLASH

“I’ll kill you all.”

STAB

“Do you hear me, Tavares!?”

CRUNCH

“I’LL KILL YOU ALL!!!”

Tavares saluted to her from the end of the cave, where the stream flowed out and away. 

“I will see you again, Carmen. Of that, I am sure.”

Carmen cut the last of the separatist guards down, and ran to the edge of the dock, watching helplessly as the traitors were washed away. 

Fausta turned as they reached the edge of the cave and gave her one last look. 

“Until next time... my love.”

And just like that, they were gone. 

Carmen shut her eyes, breathing in a shaky breath. 

That had really just happened... 

All of that... had been real... 

She... 

...She stood up straight, taking in another, firmer breath, as she centered herself. 

Assets of the Rebellion had turned tail, and were surely on their way to join the Royalists that very moment. 

There was no way for her to know where that stream led, and she had no form of watercraft to chase after them in. 

The only thing she could do now was report back to Commander Fiona with the news. 

This was going to be... something. 

She turned to leave—. 

—And, came face-to-face with Osvaldo, who pulled a blade on her with a creepy chuckle. 

“I’m gonna turn that beautiful skin into a pelt!”

...

...

...

“...PHH-HAAAAA!!!”

Osvaldo jumped at the cackle that escaped from Carmen’s throat. 

Whatever, she couldn’t help it. 

That had to be the most ridiculous attempt at an insult that Carmen had ever heard. 

She almost didn’t want to kill him. 

He didn’t even seem worth the effort. 

Then, he ran at her, and Carmen was left with no choice. 

She sidestepped him, letting him trip over himself, then grabbed his head and slashed his neck, and let him fall into the stream with a splash. 

She sighed as the red blood started to wash away downstream, in the same direction that the traitors had escaped in. 

Good. Maybe they would see it, and get a sense of what was coming to them. 

Each and every one of them. 

Carmen swore it. 

Finally, she turned her gaze away, and walked back to the tunnels. 

As soon as she came through the door, she heard running coming her way. She brought her hands up to her daggers... 

...But then, dropped them as she recognized the armor of the people coming toward her. It was a commander, and what appeared to be a class of squires. 

They halted abruptly when they spotted her, and the commander saluted her, the squires following suit. 

“Dame! Glad to see you’re still standing,” he pointed backward, “We followed the trail of bodies you left for us. What’s the situation? Where are the rest of your band?”

Carmen looked back at the cave, then back at the commander, “I’m afraid we’ve been betrayed...”

Carmen explained the situation to them as professionally as she could, willing her emotions to stay down. She watched their faces, the little squires horrified as they looked at each other, and the commander shaking his head in disbelief. 

“The Firebrands... Traitors,” he wiped his forehead, “I... I cannot believe it.”

“They hid their true intentions well,” Carmen stated, “We need to salvage the situation as best we can. How do the legions fair at the separatist camps?”

The commander nodded, “A resounding victory, Dame. The separatist armies were all wiped out before they ever knew what hit them.”

“Good.” That was something, at least... 

“And, Osvaldo is dead?”

“He is,” Carmen confirmed, “You can find his body in the stream, if it hasn’t already washed away.”

“You are to be commended then,” he nodded, “We’ll scour these tunnels and make sure we didn’t miss any stragglers.”

“I’ll help,” Carmen stared, “I need to see this mission through to the end.”

She needed as many small victories as she could get right now... 

“Very well. Then, I will send someone to bring the news to Commander Fiona,” he pointed to a squire, who saluted and started running back. The commander turned back to her, a sympathetic look in his face, “I am... truly sorry, Dame. For everything.”

“Yeah.”

She walked past them to return to the tunnels and finish her mission. 

“Me too.”

***

Carmen slipped off her horse as she arrived back at camp, where all of the legions had already returned. 

Despite their victory, the air was thick with the sense of failure. Word must have gotten out about Tavares and the others... 

Many people stared at Carmen as she walked past. She paid them no mind. They would get over it. 

Carmen wouldn’t. 

As she reached the command tent, she tried to block out the memories of earlier that day, when this was a place where she had been made to feel welcome by them. By that band of traitors... 

But then, as she approached, she slowed, hearing raised voices coming from inside. 

“...With all due respect, this is absolute bullshit!”

That was Fiona. She sounded like she was seething. 

“I’m afraid it’s out of my hands, as you should be well aware, knight. High Command needs punishment meted out, and there’s no one else left who is more at fault.”

That was a new voice. A man’s. And, he sounded short of patience. 

Who was she talking to? 

Carmen pushed her way into the tent. 

“Their treachery is no fault of mine!” Fiona pounded the table, “How is this in any way my doing!?”

“No one said it was,” the man stated, his back to Carmen, “But, from what I have heard, you didn’t exactly make it hard for them to slip right under your nose.”

“They were the best of the fucking best! How was I supposed to spot a thing!?”

“Convoys ambushed and stolen, and then conveniently left out in the blue for your people to retrieve, but instead you had them destroyed?” The man asked, “From the sounds of it, you were practically complicit. You’re lucky you’re not in line for the chopping block. Which you only have me to thank for, by the way.”

When he put it all out like that, Carmen could hear that he was right. 

Idiots... They had been so stupid. 

Tavares had been playing them since the very beginning... 

Fiona raised her fists, face contorted with rage. Then, she looked over and spotted Carmen. She blushed deeply, and looked away in shame. 

The man must have noticed, as he turned around. 

As soon as Carmen saw him, she fell into a salute. 

The man looked to be somewhere around his late twenties. He had tanned skin, red hair, green eyes, and a thick mustache, and he wore the shimmering pin of a knight general on his armor. 

“Ahh,” he nodded, “You must be Dame Carmen,” he looked over his shoulder, “Dame Fiona, I believe introductions are in order.”

‘...Dame,’ Fiona...? 

Fiona glared down at the table, crossing her arms and refusing to look up. 

“Dame Carmen... you...” she cleared her throat, “stand in the presence of the...” she bit her lip for a moment, “illustrious General Moises Molina, son and heir to Lady Miranda Molina, and an influential member of Rebellion High Command.”

Carmen stood at attention, “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, General.”

“And you, as well. At ease,” he ordered, “Dame Carmen, on behalf of Rebellion High Command, you are commended for your swift and impressive defeat of the separatist leader, Osvaldo. Having that thorn in our side gone will make our efforts in this subregion much easier.”

“Thank you, General. Though,” she looked down, “I’m afraid it is undeserved. While Osvaldo is down, the real masterminds behind this separatist set’s movement, Commander Tavares and the rest of the Firebrands, escaped under my watch,” she folded her hands, “I apologize and submit myself to your judgment.”

“Humility. Admirable,” he shook his head, “But, unnecessary. Considering your very brief time among the Firebrands, I have discerned that you are without fault for this unfortunate event,” he gave her a sympathetic look, “Believe me, I understand where you’re coming from. It hurts when you can find no one to blame but yourself for being betrayed by those who were supposed to be close to you.”

Carmen knew what he was referring to. 

Last year, during Lord Del Fuego’s rebellion, the band of Bosque archers known as the Green Goblins had defected to the side of the Crown. Two of Lady Molina’s daughters—the General’s sisters—had been part of that band, one of them it’s commander even. Carmen wondered how they took it when they learned that they had been betrayed by their own family... 

“But, the fault is not yours, Dame. Remember that. People are independent thinkers, and you have no control over their actions.”

Carmen nodded, “Yes, General.”

General Molina looked down, “Though, we cannot forget that this is still a major blow. To morale, and to our operations. The Firebrands were among the Bosque’s elite, and they knew much of our long-term plans and strategies,” he crossed his arms, “I sincerely doubt that we have seen the last of Tavares.”

Carmen nodded again, “I agree. When I last saw him, Tavares was all but promising that we would meet again,” she looked down, “I feel that they may end up becoming a sizable burden falling on our shoulders. As they already have been.”

“They have,” the General looked over his shoulder again, “And, much of that burden has fallen on Dame Fiona’s shoulders, I’m afraid.”

‘Dame,’ again. 

Wait a minute... 

“Has...” Carmen asked, “Has she been demoted?”

“Damn right, I have!” Fiona seethed, “Those fuckers took off, and for some reason, High Command needs a scapegoat. Which I,” she scoffed mockingly, “have been personally chosen for the, ‘honor,’ of. Hu-fucking-rra for me, no? Ay!”

What!? 

Carmen turned back to General Molina, “But... With all due respect, General, without Command—... Without Dame Fiona, this entire operation would have failed,” she pointed, “Her quick response is the only reason that the separatist armies were defeated at all. The initial shock of the Firebrands’s disappearance set everyone on edge. But, Dame Fiona refused to let that compromise the mission. Without her,” she looked at her, “we probably wouldn’t even be standing here right now.”

Fiona was staring at her, a mix of intense surprise and gratitude evident on her face at Carmen’s words for her. 

“Which is precisely why she still holds any rank at all,” General Molina stated, “And, why I have made this subsequent decision. Dame Fiona,” he addressed her, “You are hereby being transferred from banner command to the elite band known as the Firebrands. Congratulations are in order, as there are many who would argue that you do not deserve this honor.”

Fiona crossed her arms, “Thank you, General...”

The Firebrands? 

“But, General,” Carmen noted, “the Firebrands are gone. They defected to the Royalists.”

“Not all of them,” he stated, “There is still one standing before me. Dame Carmen,” he announced, “You are to be promoted to the rank of knight commander, and placed as the new head of the Firebrands.”

Carmen’s heart nearly stopped. 

Commander... 

Her? 

Commander!? 

“I...” she bowed her head, “Thank you, General... Thank you very much.”

General Molina nodded, “From now on, you will be reporting directly to me. Aside from the minor missions I assign to you, and of course, rebuilding the band, we will be beginning a military campaign to oppose whatever damage your former colleagues may try to inflict upon our Rebellion.”

And, to hunt them down. 

The General didn’t need to say it aloud for Carmen to know that that was going to be their top priority. 

She was ready for it. 

“I will serve to the best of my capacity, General,” Carmen assured him, “I promise you that I will see to it that every one of those traitors regrets ever setting foot on this earth.”

“Me too!” Fiona announced, “Tavares and his thugs have sullied my honor, and I swear to return the favor, and then some!”

Carmen gave her a small smile, and Fiona blushed and gave her a shy one back. 

“Good. Get your rest, knights. We have a long road ahead of us,” he nodded at Carmen, “And, it starts right here with you... Commander Carmen.”

Commander Carmen. 

She liked the sound of that... 

General Molina unsheathed his sword, and held it up in a ceremonial fashion. 

“Kneel.”

***

“Stand up.”

Carmen stood, standing at attention as Mother nodded. 

“You’re doing well. But, you can always do better. Remember that.”

She walked past her, and over to Carmen’s younger brother. 

“Your turn. Pick up the sword.”

He took the wooden blade out of her hands, and almost dropped it immediately. 

“Fix your balance, boy, this isn’t a stage performance! Into position!”

“It...” he struggled, “It’s too heavy...”

“Or, you’re just too weak,” Mother scolded, “Try harder!”

He kept trying to balance the heavy sword in his hands to no avail. 

“I... I can’t do it,” he started to cry, “I can’t—.”

SLAP

The sound echoed through the room as Carmen’s brother fell to the floor. 

“Dry that pettish face of yours, boy! Emotion is for the weak!” Mother shouted, “Keep blubbering like that, and everyone will assume you’re asking for a face full of cock! Are you a cocksucker, you little whore!? STAND UP!!!”

“Lay off him.”

Mother shot around, “What was that!?” She swiped up the sword and stomped over to Carmen’s older brother, giving him a bonk on the head, “You’re talking back to your commander now, are you, fucker!? Huh!?”

He refused to meet her face, “No, Commander...”

“That’s what I thought! And, for that little burst of insolence, you can submit yourself to me for review,” she shoved the sword into his arms, “Into position!”

Out of the corner of her eye, Carmen spotted her younger brother standing up, scowling with tears on his cheeks as he turned and skulked out the room. 

“Straighter, whore!”

As Mother was distracted, Carmen took the opportunity to sneak out and go after him. 

She found him outside, sitting against the house, still looking upset. 

“Hey.”

He looked at her as she sat down beside him, then looked away. 

“...She’s so mean,” he finally spoke up, “I hate her. I wish I had a different mother.”

“Don’t say that,” Carmen rubbed his shoulder, “She’s strict, but she only does it to prepare us for the real world. She does it, because she loves you.”

“She doesn’t love me!” He crossed his arms, “She loves the idea of me! She loves the idea of all of her children being perfect little knights like she was! We’ll never be enough for her! We’ll always be her disappointments!”

Then, he turned his scowl on her. 

“Except for you. You’re her favorite, her perfect little gift from God,” he looked away, “She can’t even stand to look at me. Or, Natan. We remind her too much of Father.”

Carmen rubbed his back, “It’s because you remind her of Father, that’s why she wants so badly for you to succeed. If she didn’t want to be reminded of him, why would she have given you his name?”

He pouted. 

Carmen put her arm around him, “You’ll make her proud one day. I know you will. You just have to keep working for it. Make her see that you’re worth all of the effort that she puts into training you.”

“How!?”

“Work harder. Train harder. Fight harder. I’ll help you,” she smiled, “Now, can we stop fighting? You know I hate it when we fight.”

He finally stopped pouting, turning back to her and giving her a sad smile, “Yeah. Me too. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she rubbed his back, “We should get back inside before she starts shouting again.”

He looked down, “Can we stay for a few more moments? I just want a minute of peace.”

“Sure,” Carmen nodded, “We can do that.”

Mother would be busy with Natan for a while anyway. 

For a moment, she and him just sat there together, enjoying the peace and quiet before they had to go back in and weather the storm. 

Then, he crawled over and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I love you, Carmen.”

Carmen hugged him back. 

“I love you too, Nando.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> I hope I didn’t overdo it with the hair thing! I did a LOT of research to try and get that right! Do let me know if I succeeded or not! XP
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask them in the comments! 
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter ✊🏿✊🏻✊🏾✊🏼✊🏽✊
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	2. The Alcohol Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 2! This one is shorter, but still pretty long, my bad XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Carmen crouched low in the bushes, bow in hand, quiver at her back. She watched for movement through the trees, waiting patiently for her time to strike. 

She caught Natan’s eye a few paces away. He looked the same as her. Calm and patient. Bow in hand, quiver at his back. Ready to strike. All they had to do was wait. 

Suddenly, he looked up, and Carmen heard it too. 

Running. 

Low, but fast. 

And, heavy. 

Carmen saw Natan pull an arrow and nock it, and she did the same. 

Finally, Nando came into view, running as fast as he could, with a lumbering bear closing in behind him. 

GROWL

“DO IT!!!” Nando screamed. 

Natan and Carmen rose and aimed their bows. 

Carmen tried to get her target in view. 

But, they were moving too fast, and she couldn’t get a good shot through the trees. 

She would have to wait—. 

GROWL

Suddenly, the bear skidded to a stop as an arrow hit it in the side. 

Carmen looked over at Natan, who now stood with his bow down. He had shot the bear. 

But, it was still standing. 

It looked at it’s wound, then over in their direction. It growled lowly when it spotted Natan, and turned toward him. 

Carmen heard Natan curse as he nocked another arrow. He shot it, but it bounced off of a tree, and the bear started lumbering toward him. 

“Carmen!”

Carmen aimed. 

She still couldn’t get a clear shot. 

“Carmen!”

It was closing in on Natan. 

If it would just get a little closer... 

“CARMEN!!!”

Closer... 

“CARMEN—AAAGH!!!”

Carmen released the arrow just as the bear pounced on Natan, shooting it straight through the eye. 

The bear stood motionless for one moment. 

And then, it collapsed, lifeless, on top of her brother. 

Carmen let out the breath she’d been holding in forever just as Nando ran up to the scene. A short distance away, she could hear clapping. 

“Marvelous!” Mother laughed, “Well done!”

Carmen walked over to the bear’s corpse just as Mother came up to join them. 

“Well done,” she repeated, “Fernando, you followed instruction well. And, movements like those will make you an excellent fighter.”

Nando beamed at the compliment as Mother turned to Carmen. 

“And, Carmen! I daresay that that had to be the best killing shot that I’ve seen in years! Expert archery. And, believe me, I don’t say that lightly. I’m willing to bet that, with more training, you could one day outshoot most of the Green Goblins band. Perhaps this is a sign of your future...”

“Wow. You, a Goblin... Could you teach me how to shoot like that?” Nando asked, eyes wide with wonder. 

Carmen smiled at him, “Sure.”

“Ugh...”

Mother rolled her eyes at the sound. She lifted her foot, and shoved the bear off with one kick. “You, on the other hand, could use a good lesson in timing!”

Carmen fought back a wince at the sight. Natan had a long, bloody gash going up his arm from where the bear had attacked him. Carmen couldn’t help but stare at it. 

“...Did I do the right thing, Mother?” Carmen asked her, “I got Natan hurt...”

“He got hurt from his own stupidity,” Mother told her, “If he’d only had your smarts and waited until his aim was true, he wouldn’t be in this situation,” she kicked at the corpse again, “This beast has been terrorizing the village for too long, and if it weren’t for you, your brother wouldn’t even still be alive to moan about this silly cut.”

Carmen kept staring down at it, thinking about what might have happened if she’d tried to shoot sooner. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Mother smiling at her. 

“You did the right thing, daughter. Sometimes, victory comes at a price, and you’ll have to be willing to make that sacrifice for the greater good.”

“Help...” Natan moaned, “Hurts...”

Mother rolled her eyes again, “Oh, cut out that whining, boy! You’ll live. And, a scar like that is liable to make you a legend with village girls, which is something I’m sure your whorish self would appreciate...” she nodded, “Carmen, Fernando, help him up. I’ll stitch him up back at the house.”

Carmen helped Nando get Natan to his feet, all the while contemplating the lessons she had learned... 

***

Carmen looked up at Castle Robles as she approached. 

Like the holdfast, it was small, nothing much to look at from the surface, more resembling a large inn than anything else. Underground, it would undoubtedly be much, much larger, with tunnels going off in many different directions leading to many different areas. 

“And, here we are,” Fiona stated as she came up beside her, “The Robles stronghold. I haven’t been back here since,” she crossed her arms, “well, since the last time I was, ‘Dame Fiona.’”

“You weren’t stationed here as a commander?” Carmen asked as they walked to the entrance. 

“No. The second I was promoted, I was thrust into the banner camps,” she huffed, “Figures after my demotion, I’d end up right back here...”

She was still taking it very hard. 

Carmen couldn’t fault her. 

She couldn’t imagine being punished like she had been for something that wasn’t even her doing. 

All the more reason to begin this campaign as soon as possible. 

“Were you present here last year?” Carmen asked as they entered, heading for the spiral staircase, “When Lord Robles was assassinated?”

“I wasn’t,” Fiona stated as they started down, “I made commander several months before the Del Fuego uprising,” she looked down, “I was present at the Ciudad, though. It was... a mess.”

The Battle of the Ciudad Del Fundador. 

Carmen had heard many stories about the failed attack on Ravarra’s capital. 

One half of the very first official clash between those loyal to the Crown and those who chose to stand up against them. 

“Is it true what they say,” Carmen asked, “about the Prince’s powers?”

“Oh, it’s true,” Fiona nodded, “You should’ve seen him. Glowing like some angelic... whatever walking around like he was on a stroll, healing all of our enemies just by pointing at them,” she shook her head, “We had no choice but to retreat. I lost some good people at that battle...”

“We will avenge all of them,” Carmen assured her, “Someday. But first, we start with Tavares.”

And, the rest of those bastard traitors. 

“Good. I’m looking forward to seeing him in the ground.”

They came to the bottom of the stairs and emerged into the great hall, which was busy with knights and servants and all manner of people busily going about their day. 

“The General’s office should be this way.”

Carmen nodded, and followed Fiona down one hall. They made their way through the barracks, and came up to a door at the very end of the hall that was just slightly ajar. 

Carmen pushed her way in and looked around. 

At the other end of the sizable room, someone with a full head of curly brown hair was sitting behind a desk, looking down at some papers. 

Carmen walked up, “Excuse me, is the General in?”

The curls bobbed back as the person looked up, revealing the golden face of a boy of about fifteen, wearing the armor of a banner squire. 

The boy smiled at her, “You’re the commander of the Firebrands, aren’t you? The General said you would be coming.”

“I am,” Carmen nodded, “Is he in?”

“Yes. He should be out in just a moment.”

He stood up and came around the desk to give her a proper salute. 

“I’m Squire Lino,” he introduced, “The General’s personal assistant.”

“Are you his squire?” Fiona asked. 

Squire Lino giggled, “I wish, but no.” He placed his hands on his hips in a manner of confidence, “I’m the best in my class. That’s why he chose me to assist him. I’m basically just a glorified manservant with a sword,” he giggled again. 

“Does he ever send you out on missions?” Carmen asked. He couldn’t be getting much training done if he was cooped up in here all the time. 

“Sometimes. Though, I feel like you’ll be replacing me there for the next little while.”

Just then, the door next to the desk opened, and General Moises stepped in. 

“Ah, Commander. Good,” General Molina nodded, “Give us the room please, Lino.”

“Yes, General,” the little squire saluted, and gave Carmen one last smile before going and leaving the room. 

Carmen and Fiona saluted the General, who saluted back before going to situate himself behind the desk, “Your swift arrival is appreciated, Commander. We have a long road ahead of us before we can get this campaign underway.”

“What do you need me to do, General?” Carmen asked. 

“For now, all I need you to do is wait,” he stated, shuffling papers, “I’ll handle all of the official matters with the Rebellion ladder’s upper rungs, and when you’re needed—and you will be,” he informed her, “I will call upon you.”

Fiona crossed her arms, “I don’t understand why we always need to scale all of these walls before the military is allowed to get anything done. Every second we waste here is a second in the traitors’s favor. They could be out there undermining all of our efforts as we speak.”

“I understand your frustration, Dame, but this is procedure,” the General told her, “An official military campaign is nothing like providing a few signatures and stamping a few sigils. It takes a lot of convincing. We need permission to go wherever we need to and do whatever we need to, and we need backing from the higher-ups to do it.”

Carmen understood. Still, she hoped they could get underway soon. Like Fiona, she was ready to bring the fight to them. 

Fiona shook her head, “This has to be the most irritatingly-organized rebellion to ever exist...”

“We’ll survive,” Carmen assured her, then turned back to the General, “What do you need us to do in the meantime?”

General Molina picked up some papers, “In the meantime, you can help the local village with their separatist problem.”

“Ay, hurra,” Fiona muttered, “More separatists...”

“Indeed,” the General chuckled, handing Carmen the papers, “This is all of the information you’ll need. From what we can tell, the separatist movement in this subregion has no proper leadership, but they are still a nuisance. At the top there, you’ll find a list of people to talk to, they’ll provide you with individual missions. And, Squire Lino will be around to inform you of any advancements in campaign preparation,” he saluted, “That will be all, Firebrands. Dismissed.”

Carmen and Fiona saluted back, and left to begin their assignments. 

***

“Can you tell us anything else about the theft?”

The tavern owner shook her head, eyeing Carmen and Fiona warily like she had been ever since they’d walked into her establishment, “No. I saw’s nothing. Only that I locked the door last night, and this morning, me door’s busted and me barrels is gone.”

“Hmm,” Carmen thought aloud. 

The night prior, several barrels of distilled alcohol had been stolen, and Carmen and Fiona had been sent to investigate it. Which would have been a much less unpleasant task if this woman wasn’t so passively rude. 

Carmen started pacing, and the tavern owner swooped by and swiped up an expensive-looking bottle of wine just as Carmen passed it, placing it up high on the shelf behind her. 

Just like she’d done with the last expensive bottle that Carmen had walked past. 

And, the foreign-looking sweets that Fiona had passed before that. 

The woman didn’t even try to play it off as coincidence. 

Fiona sighed, “I don’t think we’re going to find anymore clues here.”

“Agreed,” Carmen nodded, “Thank you for your cooperation, madam. If we find anything, we’ll let you know. Good day to you.”

The woman didn’t even return the sentiment, glaring at them as they left the tavern. 

What a charmer... 

“Well,” Carmen shrugged once they were outside, “I don’t suppose it’s too much to hope that someone just had an unquenchable thirst. There’s not really any evidence that it was separatist activity. Though, there’s not really any evidence that it wasn’t separatist activity either... We should start our investigation by asking around.”

“We’ve been doing these pointless investigations for days,” Fiona complained, crossing her arms and muttering, “Petty thefts and street brawls... We’re not getting anything useful done. How long does it take to start a damned campaign!?”

Carmen sighed, “It’s like you said, a lot of walls to scale.”

“I could scale walls in my sleep. At this rate, the General needs to be scaling a whole fucking mountain!”

Carmen shrugged again, “Well, if we need to waste time, we may as well waste it doing something that’s at least a little productive,” she looked down the street, “Let’s ask the neighboring establishments if they heard anything.”

Fiona let out another frustrated breath, “Whatever you say, Commander...”

They turned to walk to the nearest building... 

...And, nearly collided with a stumbling group of drunkards. 

“Hey!” One slurred, “Watch where you’re going, you...!”

“Pardon us.” Carmen wasn’t in the mood to deal with more rude people. She tried to walk around. 

But, one of them grabbed her by the shoulder. 

“Now, just a m-moment,” he pointed, “just what do you think you’re doing here...!?”

Oh, for fuck’s sake... 

Before Carmen could react, Fiona stepped forward, getting in the man’s face as she fingered the hilt of her sword. 

“Remove your hand from my commander’s body before you lose it, brigand.”

The man laughed at her, “‘Brigand!?’ You lot are the b-brigands! Coming around here where you don’t belong...”

“Now, just what is that supposed to mean...?”

“Oh,” he made a face at her, “fuck off... m-mermaid-bitch! Go jump back in the ocean with the rest of your leg-spreading brethren!”

Fiona’s face adopted one of the most angered looks Carmen had ever seen. She reared her first back, and punched the man right in the nose. 

“OWW!!!” He howled, “Ooh, you’re gonna pay for that, ya brown whore!”

Fiona unsheathed her sword, and Carmen went for her daggers. 

They had a tense stand-off with the drunkards, everyone waiting for the other to make the first move. 

“Hmph,” the man sneered, “You pair of outlanders are gonna regret—DAAGH!!!”

Suddenly, he tripped to the ground as an arrow pierced him through the knee. 

Everyone jumped and looked back. 

Behind them, a group of squires was standing with their weapons raised, and at their head holding a bow was Squire Lino. 

He made the gesture to advance, and his peers charged at the group of adults. All of the drunks panicked, and ran past Carmen and Fiona in the other direction. 

Once they were off, Squire Lino smiled and saluted as his fellows chased them away, “Good day, Commander Carmen, Dame Fiona.”

“Good day,” Carmen nodded, “You have our gratitude for the rescue,” she indicated to his bow, “That was a nice shot.”

“Oh, not really,” the little squire giggled, “I was aiming for his butt.”

“Ugh,” Fiona rolled her eyes and muttered, “children...”

He smiled sweetly. 

“What are you doing out here?” Carmen asked, “Is there word from General Molina?”

“Actually, yes,” he stated, putting his bow away, “We came to fetch you. The General has ordered you back to the stronghold immediately. There is an urgent matter that requires your attention.”

Oh! 

“Has there been a breakthrough with the campaign preparation?”

“Oh God, please!” Fiona begged. 

“That’s something you’d best hear from the General himself,” he nodded, “Let me regroup with the other squires, and then we’ll be on our way.”

Fiona turned to Carmen as Squire Lino left, “Do you think he’s ready to have us get some real work done? Please say yes...”

Carmen smiled at her, “We won’t know until we see him. But, we’re definitely being recalled for a reason.”

“I’m ready for that reason to be chopping some traitors’s heads off.”

Carmen chuckled, “Me too.”

She hoped that the news was good. 

***

Once the group dismounted at the Castle Robles, Carmen and Fiona were immediately met by General Molina at the stronghold’s entrance. 

“Commander,” he nodded, “Good, we’re short on time. Follow me. Come, Lino.”

The three of them followed the General into the castle and straight to the spiraling staircase. 

“This is about the campaign?” Carmen guessed, “Do we have what we need for our hunt to begin?”

“After today,” he stated, “hopefully. If we can get through this first. Commander,” he informed her, “you were summoned back here, because High Command has called for an inquiry.”

Carmen paused, “...An inquiry?”

“Yes,” the General confirmed, “You are to meet with three representatives, and answer any questions they may have about Tavares’s defection and our intentions with the campaign. They just arrived today, and I was only informed after the fact.”

“Fuck!” Fiona cursed, “More walls!? This is a waste of time! We shouldn’t be in here answering questions, we need to be out there bonking skulls!”

“For once, I wholeheartedly agree with you, Dame Fiona,” the General told her as they entered the great hall, “But, I’m afraid we haven’t a choice in the matter. Squire Lino will take you to the chamber their using, and provide you with background on your inquirers.”

“You’re not coming with us?” Carmen asked. 

“I cannot be made to seem like I’m influencing your answers. Just answer all questions honestly, and convey to them the necessity our mission,” he turned and gave her a salute, “Good luck, Commander. Dismissed.”

Carmen saluted as he left them to it. Squire Lino pointed down one hall, and Carmen and Fiona began to follow him down it. 

“The three representatives you’re meeting with are minor noble lieges from the north’s three major rebelling regions,” Squire Lino explained, “Lady Antonia Herrera is representing the Bosque Oscuro, and with her are Lord Emilio Guzman and Lady Ofelia Chaparro.”

“Lady Chaparro?” Fiona exclaimed, “The Coyote herself? Good God, I never thought I’d see the day I stood in the same room as her.”

“This must mean that High Command is taking our mission seriously,” Carmen stated. 

The Lady Chaparro was a heroine from the Obsidian War. She was famous for personally leading a group of only the Bosque Quemado’s greatest fighters, which were rather-appropriately referred to as the Coyote’s Band. 

“They sure are taking their time considering it,” Fiona shook her head, “It’s almost as if they don’t want this campaign to happen at all.”

“That’s probably not far off,” Squire Lino put in. 

Carmen looked at him, “Are you implying that there might be more traitors higher up the chain of command?”

“No. At least, I don’t think so,” he explained, “What I meant was that this campaign is going to need funding, and those funds are more than likely going to be provided by the nobility. The nobles aren’t going to want to waste money on something they aren’t absolutely sure of the necessity of.”

Fiona rolled her eyes, “Typical aristocrats...”

“But, I highly doubt that more treachery has anything to do with why it’s taking so long,” Squire Lino continued, “From what I’ve heard, Lady Chaparro and Lord Guzman fully support the Rebellion.”

“And, Lady Herrera?” Carmen asked. 

“She’s a more complicated story,” he explained, “She has a number of relations both inside and outside of the Bosque who openly support the Royalists, but knowing her, I think that she herself doesn’t have a clear stance. She’s only on the side of herself and her own House.”

“So, again,” Fiona waved, “typical aristocrat.”

Hmm. 

Well, that was better than the alternative, at least. 

“Do you know her?” Carmen asked him. He talked about her like he was speaking from experience. 

“Not personally,” he shook his head, “But, my parents do. They’re knights of House Herrera, and have been since even before the Obsidian War. After the war, when House Herrera migrated up here from the Ladera Bonita in the south, my parents came with them.”

Ahh. That explained his skin tone. 

“Look at us. A trio of outsiders,” Fiona muttered, “Those drunks would be having a fit...”

Carmen looked at her. 

She was looking at the ground as they walked, a clouded look on her face. 

She must still have been shaken up from their encounter earlier. 

Carmen felt bad. 

She’d been taught since a young age to put on a stone face and ignore the colorists whenever she could. 

But, she didn’t know if Fiona had ever gotten the same lesson. 

She should talk to her later, when she had time. 

Just to make sure she was okay. 

Finally, the trio came to a stop outside of a pair of double doors. 

“They’re just in here,” Squire Lino looked up at them, “Are you ready?”

Carmen nodded, “We’re ready.”

Squire Lino nodded, and pulled the door open. They entered into a fairly-sizable and well-decorated chamber, and at the other end of the room, three finely-dressed nobles sat behind a long table, looking at them all expectantly. 

Squire Lino stood to the side and placed his hands behind his back, “Firebrands, you stand in the presence of Lady Antonia Herrera of the Maleza Herrera of the Bosque Oscuro, Lord Emilio Guzman of the eastern wastes of the Tierra Del Fuego, and Lady Ofelia Chaparro of the eastern ashes of the Bosque Quemado. My lord and ladies, I present to you Commander Carmen and Dame Fiona of the Firebrands.”

Carmen and Fiona saluted them. 

“Please have a seat,” Lady Herrera indicated. 

Carmen and Fiona came forward and sat on the opposite side of the long table. 

Carmen looked the three minor nobles over. Lady Herrera was a broad-shouldered woman around the same age as General Molina, and she had golden skin and curly, dark hair. Lord Guzman was a middle-aged man with light skin, blond hair, and a beard. And, Lady Chaparro was a woman in her late thirties, with darkish skin, and shoulder-length, frizzy curls. 

Carmen fought the urge to focus too much on Lady Chaparro, but she felt a small sense of pride in seeing a highborn lady who looked like her. She knew they existed, of course—a whole quarter of the Kingdom was full of them—but actually seeing one in person was very different from simply hearing about them. 

Before she turned away, Carmen caught a brief glimpse of the object she held in her lap. It was a large and intricate helmet, shaped out to look like the head of an animal. 

A coyote. 

Heh. Cute. 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, Commander,” Lady Herrera stated, pulling Carmen from her thoughts, “As you should know, we have a few questions for you regarding the military campaign that General Moises Molina intends to form.”

Carmen bowed her head, “Of course, my lady. I am happy to answer any questions you may have.”

“Excellent,” she sat forward, “Let us start at the beginning. Please give us a brief overview of the events that led up to the defection of Commander Tavares and the former Firebrands.”

Carmen gave them the rundown of her first and only day with Tavares, the specifics of the operation, and of her catching them in the act. 

“...and by the time the separatists were subdued, the five of them had already made their escape. After killing Osvaldo, I returned to camp, where I met General Molina. And, that was the end of it.”

Lady Herrera nodded along as she finished her story, “I see. Thank you very much, Commander.”

“Dame Fiona,” Lord Guzman addressed her, “You were commander of the banner forces in that operation, correct?”

“That is correct, my lord,” she answered. 

“And, you were demoted for your ineffectiveness in stopping Tavares’s defection, correct?”

“I...”

“Pardon the interruption, my lord,” Carmen spoke up, “But, whatever the reasoning behind Dame Fiona’s defection was, ‘ineffective,’ is a word that neither I, nor anybody who knows her would ever use to describe her. It was Dame Fiona who saw to it that our operation was a success, despite the shock of the Firebrands’s disappearance.”

“You call it a success,” Lord Guzman glared, “But, when I look at it, I see a trade of a little legion of insignificant separatists for a band full of the most elite knights in your region. A band who was very knowledgeable of Rebellion strategies and operations all over the realm.”

“I’m afraid I must agree with Lord Guzman on this,” Lady Herrera put in, “From where we stand, it looks as though all Dame Fiona did was clean up a mess that she allowed to be made in the first place.”

“With all due respect, my lady, that is entirely unfair,” Carmen argued, “No one could have predicted that the Firebrands would defect. They caught everyone off guard, Dame Fiona and even myself included. Dame Fiona did the best with what she was given, and she managed to succeed in the initial mission, even when the odds were stacked against her. She should be commended for her efforts.”

Carmen looked over at her, and Fiona was giving her a big smile. 

“Your opinion is noted,” Lady Herrera nodded, “But, let us return to the matter at hand. As you know, General Moises Molina plans to begin a campaign to oppose any efforts that Commander Tavares and the former Firebrands may make against the Rebellion, of which you and the current Firebrands are to be the bulk of. Is this correct?”

“That is correct, my lady.”

“What evidence have you that your former fellows are planning to oppose us?” Lord Guzman asked, “How do you know that they won’t simply escape to the heartlands and stay there? What point would there even be in this campaign?”

“But, my lord,” Fiona spoke up, tone slightly mocking, “you just said yourself that Tavares and his people are very knowledgeable of the Rebellion’s operations and strategies. Is that not still relevant?”

Goodness, Fiona! 

This man was a nobleman! 

Carmen heard a low chuckle come from Lady Chaparro. 

Lord Guzman seethed, “I don’t like your tone, knight!”

“Excuse her,” Carmen admitted, “But, I do have to agree with her input.”

“Do you believe strongly that Commander Tavares will openly work against the Rebellion, Commander?” Lady Herrera asked. 

“I do, my lady,” Carmen nodded, “Before he escaped, the last thing Commander Tavares said to me was, ‘I will see you again, Carmen. Of that, I am sure.’ I sincerely doubt that that was his attempt at wishing me an emotional farewell.”

“That could mean anything,” Lord Guzman waved dismissively, “And, it could mean nothing. I don’t think we should be basing an entire military operation off of a few parting words.”

Lady Herrera looked thoughtful, “I believe we have all of the information we need.”

“I have one final question,” Lord Guzman stated, “Commander, do you believe there might have been any connection between the defection and the events of the First Summit, or—?”

“Pardon, my lord,” Lady Herrera interrupted, “but Commander Carmen was not present at the First Summit, and shouldn’t have any information regarding what occurred there.”

Carmen remembered that. 

She sat up, “If I may, I do believe that the First Summit did have something to do with the defection. Before his escape, I heard Commander Tavares say that he believed that if I’d been present at the First Summit, I would have chosen to defect along with them.”

Carmen highly doubted that. 

Still, if whatever happened at the First Summit was enough for Tavares and the others to want to defect, it was admittedly probably for the best that Carmen hadn’t been there. 

“Hm,” Lord Guzman stroked his beard, “I see...”

“Thank you for your input, Commander,” Lady Herrera nodded, “I believe we have all we need now. Thoughts on how to proceed?”

“I still believe that this campaign would be a waste of time and resources,” Lord Guzman waved again, “We needn’t waste High Command’s time on something as trivial as a few wayward defectors.”

Carmen tried not to be visibly disappointed. 

This wasn’t going well at all... 

Lady Herrera turned, “Do you have any thoughts, Lady Chaparro?”

Carmen looked up, and right then and there, she locked eyes with Lady Chaparro. 

Carmen felt as though her very soul were being searched. The lady stared at her, absentmindedly stroking the helmet in her lap, like she was petting it. For a long moment, they just sat there, staring into each other’s eyes... 

“...I believe it may be worth it,” the lady finally spoke, “They have convinced me of this campaign’s importance, and I think it would be the best course of action to convince High Command to support it.”

Oh thank God and magic. 

That was progress, at least. 

“Hmph,” Lord Guzman sniffed, muttering under his breath. 

Lady Herrera sat for a moment, biting her fingernail, “I believe I may need more more time before I make a decision of my own,” she nodded to herself, “Yes, I’ll think on it...” then, she looked back up, “But for now, that should be all.”

She stood, and everyone at the table stood with her. 

“Thank you very much for your participation, Commander. We will inform General Molina once a decision is made. For now, you may return to your duties.”

Carmen saluted, and she and Fiona followed Squire Lino out of the room. 

Fiona sighed loudly once they were outside, “That was a complete and utter waste of time.”

“What do we do now?” Squire Lino asked. 

“For now, we should inform the General of our progress,” Carmen decided. Though, there wasn’t really much progress to share... “We can only hope that Lady Herrera is convinced to see things our way.”

“Hope and pray,” Fiona added somberly. And, Carmen had to agree. 

The three of them turned and started to head back to General Molina’s office, until they heard the door behind them open. 

“Commander.”

Carmen turned. 

“Santamaría,” Fiona gasped, “It’s her.”

Lady Chaparro was standing there, helmet under her arm. 

Carmen saluted, “My lady.”

She nodded as she approached them, “I wanted to speak with you personally.”

Fiona bowed her head, “Of course, my lady, we’ll get out of your hair. Come, squire.”

She all but dragged Squire Lino away down the hall, leaving Carmen alone with the famous Coyote. 

Carmen folded her hands, “How may I serve, my lady?”

“I wanted to ask you,” she stated, “You’re absolutely certain that this Tavares is going to be a problem for us in the near future?”

“Absolutely,” Carmen confirmed, “I am extremely certain of it, my lady. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprise if he is already moving against us as we speak.”

Carmen saw the liege of the eastern ashes bite the inside of her lip, petting the helmet under her arm like she had been doing before. 

“Hmm... Then, you have my full support,” she announced, “I will do everything I can to see this brought to High Command’s attention. Lord Emilio is a handful, but I believe I can convince Lady Antonia, given more time,” she looked to consider something before continuing, “And, if the worst case comes to fruition and your pleas are ignored... I’ll consider funding the whole thing myself.”

Carmen’s heart nearly stopped. 

She was... She was offering to pay for the whole campaign! 

That couldn’t possibly be cheap, especially for her, a minor noble from an arid region. 

And yet, she was offering to do it. 

Wow... 

Carmen was glad there were at least some people in power who cared for the greater good. 

Carmen bowed her head, “That would be... an honor. We would greatly appreciate that, my lady, thank you.”

Lady Chaparro nodded with a slight grin, before her eyes traveled downward. 

“Those are lovely daggers. May I?”

“Oh. Of course.” Carmen unsheathed one of the blades and handed it to her. 

Lady Chaparro took it, glancing it over from hilt to tip. 

“Hmm... Duarte Imperial... Impressive...”

“They were my mother’s.”

“Yes...”

Then, Lady Chaparro brought it up to her nose, closing her eyes as she... gave the blade a long sniff. 

Uhh... 

When she opened her eyes again, Carmen could’ve sworn that she saw something... animalistic in them. 

“Much blood has been spilt with these...”

Carmen nodded, “Yes. They have seen many a battle.”

She sniffed the hilt, eyes still distant with that animal look, “And, they have been held by many a killer. And, would-be killer...”

...Huh. 

Then after a moment, she looked back up at Carmen with a wolfish grin, handing it back to her. 

“Forgive me. I quite literally get carried away when it comes to things relating to war. It’s both a blessing and a curse.”

“Oh,” Carmen nodded as she took it, “Of course, my lady. No forgiveness needed.”

She chuckled at that, “I’ll let you return to your General,” she gave her a salute, “Good day to you, Commander.”

Carmen saluted back, “And, to you, my lady.”

Lady Chaparro left, and Carmen turned to go find her companions, who were standing just at the end of the hall. As she approached, they were both staring at her. 

“...Did the Coyote herself just,” Fiona raised an eyebrow, “sniff your dagger...?”

Carmen grinned, “She did. Perhaps next time I’m at death’s door, I’ll instantaneously be rescued by a pack of wild canines.”

The two of them laughed at her joke. 

“What did she want?” Squire Lino asked. 

“Let’s return to the General,” she stated, starting to walk, “But to summarize, I think our campaign is going to be just fine.”

***

The day after the inquiry, Carmen and Fiona were back in the village, continuing their investigations. 

“Ugh!” Fiona groaned in frustration, “We’ve been at this all day, and we’ve still got nothing! If the separatists really did steal it, they must have gulped it all down and gotten rid of the evidence already. Why else would it be so impossible to find a couple barrels of drink?”

They were still searching for any clues on the stolen alcohol, and they had yet to come up with anything. “Perhaps we should expand our search.”

“Or, perhaps this is a complete waste of time, and those barrels are long gone, far away and filling the stomachs of a bunch of happy separatists,” she shook her head, “All this talk of alcohol... I need a drink.”

Carmen chuckled at her outburst, “Alright. Let’s find someplace to rest for a while.”

They walked back through the village, and started to search for a tavern. Preferably, not the tavern from the day prior. Carmen didn’t want to deal with... any of that again. 

Instead of a tavern, they came across a traditional western bar at the end of the road, a long counter set up outside of a small building, with seats set up right in front of it. 

They walked up and took seats, and a handsome western barkeeper addressed them with a charming smile. 

“A couple of drinks for a couple of lovely knights?” He flirted, speaking in the beautiful accent of the Isla Del Mar. He reached out and touched Fiona’s hand, “What will you have, pretty one?”

“Uh,” Fiona took her hand away, clearing her throat, “Something hard, please and thank you.”

“Mmm,” he waggled his eyebrows, “A fierce warrior. Coming right up,” he slid over to Carmen and stroked her hand, “And, for you, gorgeous one?”

Carmen giggled, allowing herself to feel the heat in her cheeks. He was clearly trying to play up that stereotypical Isla flirtatiousness to get customers, and it was working just fine. Carmen was charmed. “Something without alcohol will do for me.”

“Ahh,” he batted his eyes, “A proper lady. Coming right up.” And, he left them to go prepare the drinks. 

Carmen turned to Fiona, who was shaking her head, “Leg-spreading brethren...”

Ohh... 

Carmen leaned on the bar, “You’re still thinking about those drunkards from yesterday.”

“Yeah...”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Fiona was quiet for a moment, staring down at her intertwined hands. 

“...It wasn’t my first time,” she spoke up, “dealing with... colorists. But, that doesn’t make it any easier...”

Carmen knew that... 

She sat up, looking at Carmen properly now. 

“I grew up on the coastline. Cala Soto, to be precise,” she explained, “My father is from there. And, my mother is from the Bahía Calma,” she looked out into the distance, “Two long lines of seafarers. That’s my blood.”

“Was it easier in Cala Soto?”

“It was,” she nodded, still looking out, “Being bicolored was hardly a scandal there, I was far from the only one like me. And, I wasn’t even the only one who could pass as fully-western,” she looked down, “But, here, further inland... It’s not as easy to go about one’s business looking... different.”

Carmen nodded, “I know what you mean. My father was bicolored, and he could pass as your average northerner when he straightened his hair. My brothers too... But, I took the most after my mother,” she shook her head, “I can’t pass as anything but what I am... And frankly, I wouldn’t want to.”

Fiona snorted, waving a hand, “Listen to me, prattling on about my colorist problems to you. You must have it so much worse off than me.”

“That doesn’t make it happening to you excusable,” Carmen assured her, “No one should have to deal with that. No matter what they look like.”

Fiona looked down at her hands, quiet for a moment. 

“Why did you decide to come inland and join the Robles army?” Carmen asked her. 

For a moment, she was still quiet. 

Then, she shrugged, “Opportunity. Well,” she sighed, “lots of opportunities... A lot of which has likely been hindered by... by my complexion.”

Carmen understood that. 

The tavern owner and the drunks from the day prior were only but a few examples of how much people in the inland north had a hard time trusting anyone they deemed, ‘outsiders.’

Fiona looked back at her, quiet for another long moment. 

“...How do you cope with it?”

Carmen sat up, giving her a nod, “I do exactly what my mother taught me. I take a breath, I keep a straight face, I keep my emotions stable, and whenever possible... I ignore them.”

Fiona looked deep in thought, nodding along as she listened. 

“I’ll keep that in mind... Thank you.”

Carmen smiled at her, “Of course.”

After a moment’s hesitation, she reached out and touched Fiona’s hand. 

“People like us need to stick together.”

Fiona smiled back at her, letting their hands linger. 

And then, she pulled back when the barkeeper returned with their drinks, setting them down in front of them. 

Carmen took a sip of hers, which made her pause for a moment. “Mmm... This is delicious.” 

It was a chilled, chocolatey drink mixed with varying degrees of fruitiness. It was very refreshing. 

“An Isla special,” the barkeeper leaned forward, “And, might I just say? The two of you make a lovely pair.”

He winked at Carmen, giving her a look that seemed... knowing. 

But, knowing of what, Carmen wasn’t sure. 

He left them to it, and Carmen shrugged it off, taking another sip of her drink and enjoying the refreshing mix of flavors. 

“And...” Fiona spoke up again, “I should also thank you for yesterday, with the inquiry... You really didn’t have to stand up to those nobles for me.”

Carmen sat up, “Yes, I did. You did amazing work in that operation, and we’d both probably be dead if it weren’t for your quick action. You deserve to be praised as a heroine, not cast away like a broken arrowhead.”

Fiona chuckled, “I appreciate that. I really do...”

She took a sip of her drink, eyeing Carmen across her cup. 

“You’re a brave woman, Commander,” she stated, “Inspiringly brave. And, compassionate... If I have to be demoted and dishonored, I’m glad I at least get to serve in a band with a girl with a set of ovaries like yours.”

Carmen chuckled at that, “Dame Fiona, is there ever a time when you’re not thinking about my pelvic organs?”

The two of them shared a laugh, then a sigh as they continued sipping their drinks. 

Carmen looked at Fiona for a long time. 

Despite everything that had happened, all of the lows and hardships she’d faced in the last little while, she truly believed it was all made worth it by getting to know Fiona. Whatever struggles were in their future, Carmen knew she could bear it if she had her by her side. She made it all worth it... 

Fiona looked back at Carmen, a clear intensity fighting behind her gaze. 

She opened her mouth to speak, “I—.”

“COMMANDER CARMEN!!!”

Carmen jumped at the screech. 

She turned, and saw Squire Lino running up to them. He looked like he’d run across the whole realm. 

“Commander Carmen! I...” he breathed, “T-There’s been... a situation!”

...A what!? 

Carmen sat up, “What kind of situation?”

He coughed, holding something up to her, “H-Here. I need to go... Hurry!”

Carmen took it from him, and he took off running again. What he’d handed her was a rolled-up map. 

Carmen and Fiona shared a look of confusion. Carmen unrolled it, looking at a marking circled on it. 

“There’s something on the back,” Fiona noted. 

Carmen turned it over. 

It was writing. 

Scurried writing. 

Carmen held it out for both of them to read it... 

***

Commander, 

I apologize for the informality, but there has been an incident. Approximately one hour before writing this, Lord Emilio Guzman left the stronghold to return to the Tierra Del Fuego. Now only a few minutes ago, a servant returned in a manic state, and tells us that the convoy was attacked, and Lord Guzman has been abducted. 

The servant marked the location of the ambush on the map I am writing this on. The stronghold’s garrison is mounting our defenses, and I am sending Squire Lino to give this to you, and to muster whatever forces he can find, but I fear that this is not a situation best suited for banner knights. 

Commander, the servant claims that the attackers were led by a lone woman with scars and an eyepatch. It seems that the separatists in this subregion have found a leader. 

You must make haste. She cannot escape us again. You must not let her. 

Signed,  
General Moises Molina of Rebellion High Command

***

The sigil of House Molina was stamped in wax next to the signature. 

Carmen stared in shock. 

She looked up at Fiona, and the two shared another look. 

Carmen jumped up, dropping a few coins at the counter, “We have to move. Now.”

The two of them started sprinting away, following the map to the last known sighting of one of the people that had betrayed them. 

She wasn’t getting away. Carmen swore it. 

Not this time. 

***

Once they reached the scene, Carmen recognized the handiwork immediately. 

All around them, the bodies of Tierra knights lay on the ground, massacred in the most... creative ways. 

One had been crushed under a large fallen branch. Two had been run through with each other’s swords. And, one had gotten his neck crushed under the wheel of the carriage. 

Carmen needed no more evidence. 

This was definitely her. 

She walked up to examine the abandoned carriage. The door had fallen right off it’s hinges, and lay on the ground, trampled. 

“Commander.”

Carmen turned to Fiona, who was pointing down at something. Upon a closer look, she saw that it was a small splattering of blood. 

“What about it?” She asked. There were blood splatters everywhere. 

“Look at the shape,” she pointed out, “Doesn’t it look odd to you?”

Carmen looked closer. 

Now that she mentioned that... it did have an interesting shape. It went out straight, and then curved at an angle. It almost looked like... 

...An arrow. 

Fiona pointed further into the forest, “And, look over there. Another one.”

Carmen walked slowly over to where she pointed... 

...And on the ground, she found yet another blood arrow. 

Carmen bit her lip, “These could’ve been made deliberately...”

Fiona nodded, “Yes. But... it’s not something that a common banner knight is likely to notice.”

“And, even if Lord Guzman was being dragged across the ground,” Carmen noted, “there shouldn’t be such consistency with the shape...”

Carmen turned and shared a concerned look with Fiona. 

Fiona crossed her arms, “Yeah, this is definitely a trap.”

“A trap specifically set for us,” Carmen agreed, “But, it’s the only lead we’ve got.”

“And, we don’t exactly have a choice,” Fiona let out a long sigh, “Well, let’s just hope she hasn’t killed the bastard... yet.”

Yes. 

Emphasis on that, ‘yet.’ 

The two of them set out deeper into the forest... 

Sure enough, they found more blood arrows, all pointing off on a single path. 

They followed them for the next several minutes, carefully and quietly stepping around in hopes of not alerting whoever they had waiting for them. Until... 

“Wait,” Carmen whispered, holding up a hand, “Look.”

Ahead through the trees, she saw a group of people in rudimentary armor surrounding a small shack. 

“Separatists,” Fiona deduced, “We’ve found them. No sign of her, though...”

“She’s probably in the house.”

“Right,” Fiona nodded grimly, “Waiting to spring her trap... We should deal with these ones first. I count six. Take three each?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Carmen agreed. 

They unsheathed their respective weapons, and snuck forward. Hiding briefly behind some bushes, Carmen and Fiona shared a nod, and then sprung into action. 

“Ya!”

Carmen flung a dagger into one’s neck while Fiona rushed at hers. She pounced on her next one, stabbing her through the side of the head. Her last one tried to swing at her with a spear, so she jumped back. She ducked away from the spear a few more times before she saw her opening, and ran forward and tripped him off his feet. 

Carmen stabbed down through his head, and just then she noticed one more separatist running at her. 

“RAAGH!!!”

Carmen reached over and retrieved her second dagger, then she immediately held the blades flat against her arms, and made her protective wall. 

CLANG

She held strong against the impact of his sword, then pulled back into defensive position as he made swing again. 

“AA—!”

CRUNCH

And then, the blade of a sword stuck straight through his stomach. It retracted, and he collapsed to the ground, revealing Fiona behind him. 

Carmen smiled at her, “Nice move.”

Fiona’s smile was almost shy, “Thanks. Yours were pretty good too.”

Carmen stood, eyeing the shack, “If she’s in there, she’s not coming out.”

“Best be on our guard.”

She nodded. She held her daggers up as she slowly approached the house. 

It was now or never... 

She ever so slowly turned the doorknob. And when nothing happened, she pushed it open. 

“You!”

In the middle of the room, Lord Emilio Guzman was tied up to a chair, which in turn was tied up to a table behind it. 

Carmen stepped in, looking around, “What happened? Where’s your abductor?”

“Untie me!” The lord panicked, “Untie me now! Before she comes back!”

“Dame,” Carmen beckoned Fiona in. Together, they went to either side of his chair. He was tied up very thoroughly. 

“She was one of them, wasn’t she!?” He blubbered, “I knew this campaign of yours was a horrid idea! You need to stop your general before he makes them do anything worse!”

Oh for the love of... 

“On the contrary, my lord,” Fiona countered, “This is only proof of how dangerous they are. They must be stopped, and the campaign is how we’re going to do it.”

“Nonsense! It was your prodding that brought this on, I’m sure of it! You need to leave them be! Just let them live in peace!”

Carmen sighed and shook her head, “Like they left you in peace?”

He didn’t respond. 

This man may have put on a confident mask in the inquiry chamber, but at the first sign of trouble, he exposed his own cowardice. 

She tried to focus on cutting his ropes. 

But, it was hard to focus in here. 

The floor was slippery, and there was a sharp smell coming from—. 

...Wait a minute. 

“Dame,” Carmen touched her arm, “Do you smell that?”

Fiona sniffed the air, and Carmen saw the recognition on her face. 

They looked at each other. Then, down at the noble. 

And, that’s when they saw it. 

The chair wasn’t tied up to a table. 

It was tied up to two large barrels disguised as one. 

And, wafting from them was the smell of... 

“...Alcohol.”

Carmen and Fiona shared another look... 

...Something was very wrong here. 

Carmen looked at the slippery floor. 

It was slippery, because there was something... wet on it. 

Alcohol. 

Of course. 

And, it was... in a trail. 

She followed it with her eyes, and landed on a separate door to the side of the room. 

From the bottom of it, she could see that something was... glowing from the other side. 

Hmmm... 

She started to move towards it. 

“What are you doing!? Cut me out of here at once!”

Carmen ignored him. 

She walked up to the door. She eyed the bottom of it one more time. Then, she reached up, turned the knob, and opened it... 

...

...

...

...And, came face-to-eyepatch with Dame Irina. 

“Surprise.”

She dropped something, and—. 

SHIT!!! 

Carmen gasped. 

She turned and sprinted. 

“FIONA!!!”

BOOM

Carmen tackled Fiona out of the way just as the barrels exploded into flames. 

Shit! 

Shit! 

Carmen touched her face, begging with all of her heart for her to be okay. 

She was breathing. 

And, she was staring. 

A shocked stare from those bright brown eyes right back into Carmen’s. 

Oh thank God! 

She was okay. 

The sound in the room died down, and only then did Carmen remember. 

Lord Guzman! 

She looked up. 

He had been screaming as he was burned alive, and now he was silent. Dead. 

He was dead. 

Carmen... Carmen had let him die. 

She looked over at the door she’d opened, where Irina still stood, a blank glare plain in her one striking green eye. 

Carmen got up slowly, helping Fiona to stand. 

“Why did you do that!?” She demanded, “Killing him won’t stop us from hunting all of you down!”

Irina kept staring at the Lord Guzman’s burning corpse. 

“I could care less about your little campaign,” she told her, “This had nothing to do with that. This was personal.”

“‘Personal!?’”

“You weren’t at the First Summit. You wouldn’t understand.”

Finally, the one eye turned towards them. 

“You weren’t even supposed to be here,” she tilted her head, “But, I knew you’d come. So, I figured, ‘Why not kill three birds with one stone?’”

Carmen looked around. 

The flames were spreading all over the shack. 

If they didn’t leave now, they would be burned too... 

...But, she couldn’t. 

She couldn’t let Irina get away. 

Not again. 

She took in a breath, unsheathing her daggers and getting into position. 

“Hm,” Irina hummed, “Determined as ever. Very well, if you really wish to die...”

She unsheathed her sword. 

She strode forward, and stuck the blade right into the burning alcohol on the floor. 

When she pulled it back up, the sword was aflame. 

“...I will indulge you.”

Carmen inhaled. 

She focused her energy, and jumped into action. 

She swung at her, left and right, but Irina dodged her. She swung her flaming sword out, and Carmen just barely managed to dodge it. 

She kept going, but Irina was too fast for her. 

She was... too skilled. 

Too powerful. 

Carmen was a bred warrior, but Irina was as well, and she had years of experience. 

Carmen couldn’t do this alone. 

She—. 

SLASH

“AAAAHH!!!”

Carmen dropped her daggers, and fell to her knees, clutching her right hand. 

Fiona yelled, and took up the fight in Carmen’s stead. Carmen struggled to control her breathing as she looked at her wound. 

The sword had sliced across the back of her hand. The fire had stopped any bleeding that might have happened, but she had a large, nasty burn. And, the pain was immense. 

“UCK—!”

Fiona was kicked back into the wall next to Carmen. Carmen looked up and saw Irina coming for them slowly with her sword raised. 

Fiona was struggling to get up. 

Carmen had to do something! 

But, she only had one good hand! 

And, Irina was still too strong! 

She... She couldn’t do this alone! 

She had to... 

She had... 

...She looked down at her daggers. 

One of them had landed very near the burning alcohol... 

...She got an idea. 

Before Irina could get any closer, Carmen dove for the dagger. 

She grabbed it with her good hand, and tipped the blade into the fluid. 

When it was ready, she pushed herself to her feet, and glared at the traitor before her. 

She raised her single flaming dagger, “Your move.”

Irina scowled at her. She raised her sword and swung at her. Carmen dodged, stabbing forward with her dagger. 

“Are you an idiot?” Irina taunted, “You think one little fiery knife is enough to beat me?”

Carmen smiled, “No. But, it’s enough to keep your attention on this side.”

Irina’s one eye widened, but it was too late. 

“YA!!!”

SLASH

“AGH—!”

Irina shrieked and jumped away as Fiona slashed across the blindside of her head. 

Fiona came and stood beside Carmen, and the two shared a nod. 

They would take her together. 

Irina looked up with a seething glare, her eyepatch having been sliced off, revealing one whited-out eye that could only be described as, ‘broken.’ 

She ran at them, slashing away. 

Getting sloppy. 

She swung at Fiona who blocked it, giving Carmen room to slice at her arm. 

“DAH!!!”

She turned on Carmen, and tried to swing at her, but Carmen dodged, and Fiona was given the opening to stab her in the side. 

“AGH!!!” Irina grabbed her wound, “YOU CUNTS ARE GOING TO ROT HERE!!!”

She swung at Fiona, who blocked. 

“No.”

Carmen kicked her leg out, and Irina fell on her back with a loud grunt. 

“You are.”

She considered stabbing her through her good eye, but even she wasn’t that cruel. 

She stabbed down, right through the traitor’s neck. 

Irina stared up at her in shock as she choked on the flaming blade. 

And then, she stopped, face stilling in that shocked state. 

And then, it was over. 

Carmen pulled her blade out. The flame had extinguished, and now it was back to being just her regular blade. She stared down at the dead body of one of her many betrayers. 

One down... 

CRACKLE

“CARMEN!!!”

Suddenly, Carmen was tackled, and she flew, landing hard on the ground. 

“AHH...” Carmen moaned in pain as she landed on her bad hand. When it subsided a little, she looked around. 

She was outside. 

Fiona was on top of her. 

“Uh,” Fiona crawled off, “Sorry.” She held out a hand to help Carmen up. 

“No,” she shook her head, “Thank you.”

She looked up at the shack, and as she’d assumed, the roof had caved in. 

If it weren’t for Fiona, she would’ve still been inside when it happened. 

She’d saved her life. 

“Umm,” Fiona held something out to her, “Here. I grabbed it after you killed her.”

It was Carmen’s other dagger. 

Carmen smiled, taking it, “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d’ve done if I’d lost this.”

“Yeah,” Fiona smiled back, “I know.”

She touched Carmen’s arm, and Carmen immediately felt a huge sense of relief flood over her. 

Feeling her touch and knowing they were okay made Carmen feel much more at peace. 

GALLOP GALLOP GALLOP

Carmen looked over, and spotted several horses riding up to them. She sighed in relief as she recognized Squire Lino riding at their head. 

He and the knights with him dismounted, and stared up at the burning shack. 

He turned to them, “Did you...?”

Carmen pointed back, “Dame Irina is dead. And... I’m afraid so is Lord Emilio Guzman.”

He nodded, “Okay. I’ll send word back to the General.”

He murmured to one of the knights, who nodded and returned to her horse. Then, he turned back and smiled at them. 

“But, one of the traitors has been defeated. Congratulations, that’s a victory nonetheless. The General will be pleased to hear it.”

Carmen nodded back. 

She looked back up at the burning building, with her betrayer burning inside. 

One down... 

...Many more to go. 

***

Carmen fingered the bandages on her hand, being careful not to irritate them. 

Hopefully, it would heal soon, otherwise she might have to sit out the next few battles. 

She hated it, but she needed to be in top shape, and only being able to use one dagger at a time was very far from top shape. 

“Congratulations, Commander.”

Carmen looked over at Fiona, who was smiling at her. 

“For what?” She asked. 

Fiona nodded at the bandage, “For that. Your skin isn’t scarless anymore.”

Carmen snorted, turning away, “Thank you. I am very proud to have gotten hurt in battle.”

“You joke,” she pointed, “but a marking of war is very honorable. Once it’s healed, you’ll gain a lot of respect showing it off.”

Carmen smiled and shook her head, “I think I’ll be fine, but your opinion is noted.”

“Whatever you say,” she shrugged. 

They walked in silence for a long moment. 

“...Hey, I...” Fiona spoke up, mumbling shyly, “Thank you... for saving my life.”

Carmen smiled at her, “It’s no problem. Thank you for returning the favor.”

Fiona smiled and nodded, “Of course. I’m glad we both made it out of there in one piece. Well,” she indicated to the bandage again, “mostly in one piece.”

Carmen chuckled, but she agreed. 

She had lost too much in her life. 

If she had lost Fiona too... she couldn’t bare the thought of it. 

She cared... too much about her. 

‘The two of you make a lovely pair.’

Carmen thought about that... 

She’d have to think about it a whole lot more... 

Finally, they came back to General Molina’s office. They pushed in, where they found the General and Squire Lino gathered at the desk with Lady Chaparro. 

“Commander,” the General greeted, “Welcome back. Congratulations on your victory over Irina.”

Carmen nodded, “Thank you, General. I’m,” she looked down, “sorry I couldn’t save Lord Guzman.”

“I understand,” he assured her, “You only did what you could.”

He sat back down at his desk as Lady Chaparro and Squire Lino walked around the side. 

“I admit,” he stated, “it does put House Guzman’s stance with the Rebellion in question. Commander Evelina... Well, I suppose it’s Lady Evelina now, is the head of her House. She is no friend to High Command.”

“Will she have her House defect?” Fiona asked. 

He shook his head, “I haven’t a clue. Last year, we had her brother, Commander Ernesto, executed for desertion,” he crossed his arms, “But before that, her sister, Cadet Elisa, was killed by the current Lord Duran, a member of the Monarch’s Court, and reportedly, a recent addition to the Crown Prince’s retinue,” he shrugged, “She may not think highly of us, but she certainly cannot think any higher of the Royalists. We’ll just have to wait and see what her next move is.”

Carmen looked down again, “I hope I did the right thing. I seem to have caused a lot of problems by allowing the Guzman liege to die.”

Fiona touched her arm, “You did what had to be done to stop Irina.”

“Dame Fiona is right,” the General agreed, “Though a life was lost, think of how many more lives would’ve been lost if you’d let her escape. By killing her, you’ve saved the lives of dozens, perhaps even hundreds. I hope you can understand that.”

Carmen thought for a moment. 

Then, she nodded, “I do... ‘Sometimes, victory comes at a price, and you’ll have to be willing to make that sacrifice for the greater good.’”

The General smiled, “Precisely.”

He stood up again, extending his arms out. 

“And, there is even a positive side,” he announced, “With the shock of Lord Guzman’s abduction and death at the hands of one of our traitors, Lady Ofelia was able to convince Lady Antonia of the importance of our campaign.”

“High Command will have to listen to you now,” Lady Chaparro grinned her wolfish grin, “This operation will be the only thing that keeps their heads on their shoulders.”

Carmen smiled at her, “That’s excellent news.”

“It is,” the General nodded, “I am expanding our contacts and intelligence as we speak. There are many factors of this campaign that can finally begin to go underway. Not least of which will be your hunt.”

“We are ready, General.”

“Good,” he nodded down at the table, “Based on evidence, it seems that we might be able to attribute an unusual rise in separatist fortitude in subregions to the former Firebrands having a hand in it. And with that theory, we have one subregion in particular that is having a very interesting spike in separatist opposition. That’s where you’re headed first.”

He pointed down to the map on his desk, at a specific point on the coastline. 

“Cala Soto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P I like how this turned out! Do you? Let me know! 
> 
> But don’t pester me about whether or not that flaming sword thing is logically possible or not—it’s cool, okay!? Let it be! XD
> 
> So for u to know: the next time I update this story, I am gonna be posting chapters 3 and 4 simultaneously too, so this story can catch up to Pentoz and Crown Of Laurels. After that, it’ll be one chapter at a time. 
> 
> Again, I really hope you enjoyed, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask them in the comments! 
> 
> #BlackLivesMatter ✊🏿✊🏻✊🏾✊🏼✊🏽✊
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
